Upsetting the Balance
by nimblnymph
Summary: Has anyone ever considered that maybe good AND evil need to coexist? Hmm...Maybe the Knights and Himeno SHOULD have thought of that. This is the first story in the trilogy. The other two are Child Of Darkness and Sweet Dreams. READ THIS FIRST!
1. Just When You Thought It Was Safe

CHAPTER 1: Just When You Thought It Was Safe...

It had been four months since the Princess of Disaster...well, kinda quit. Everyone was happy. Goh had quit the restaurant that he hated and decided on a job at a coffee shop. Kei was still at the computer company, now in charge of ethical hacking (and not-so-ethical hacking). Sasame was doing his radio show, and was even more wildly popular than before. Mannen, Hajime and Shin were alternately watched in Leafenia by whoever could get the time off. Everything was perfect.

Himeno stared out the window at the lovely sky and bright sunshine. Well, not everything was perfect. It didn't matter if she'd just saved the world, she still had to go to school. AND, there was still some unfinished business between her and Hayate...

Hayate. He really was wonderul, even if he did act like a pain in the ass sometimes. Most of the time. Okay, all of the time! He'd said he'd wanted to tell her something...and then she'd apparently turned into the White Pretear...and blacked out She didn't really remember saving the world, but since it was still here, she must have.

"Miss Awayuki, are you paying ANY attention at all?" the teacher asked sharply.

Himeno jumped at the voice and fell right out of her chair. The class started laughing. "Um...yes, yes I am," she said, flushing with embarassment.

The teacher scowled and pointed to the door. "Get out of my class, Miss Awayuki. You can get the homework from another student, but I will not tolerate you disrupting this class!"

Himeno gathered her books and packed them up, heading for the door. It was last period anyway. Looking up and down the hall, she made a dash for the door and outside. Once off the school grounds, she took a deep breath and twirled happily. And bumped right into someone's chest. "Oh, sorry- H-Hayate! What are you doing here?" she asked. God, stop stammering!

His blue eyes went wide and he looked around, anywhere but at her. "I, uh...I was just passing by. No need to get all hot about it!"

"ME! Hot about it! YOU'RE the one stalking me," she railed.

"STALKING YOU! That is the LAST thing I would be doing! It's a waste of my time," he shouted back.

Himeno shook a fist under his nose. "As I recall, you were the one peeping through the bushes when we first met!"

"I was NOT peeping!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

Himeno bit her lower lip but the snicker came out anyway. "We sound like an old married couple!"

Hayate looked ready to smile, too, but he managed to hold it back and said, "If we were married, I'd be dead with a heartattack by now." But it didn't have it's usual caustic tone. It sounded like he was...making a joke? Hayate making a joke? WHOA!

Both stood looking at each other for a bit, then looking away. Himeno scuffed her shoe into the gravel walkway and said, "Um, listen, I was gonna go get some ice cream. Do you wanna-,"

"Yes," he said quickly before his cheeks turned red.

"Okay," Himeno smiled shyly. This was good. This was really good. She shifted her bag so that it wasn't as heavy on her shoulder and began to walk away. She looked up when Hayate took her bag from her, slinging it over his own shoulder without a word or glance. "Thanks, it's kinda heavy."

"I'd say," he muttered. "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming all the time you wouldn't have this much homework."

"It's not MY fault- hey, how'd you know I was daydreaming?" About you, she added silently.

The angry blush covered his cheeks again. "I didn't! It just seems like something you'd do."

Bristling at the implied insult, she shoved him and walked on. He made a startled yelp before tipping over, landing flat on his stubborn ass. "HEY, Tulip-head, what's the big idea?"

"TULIP-HEAD! Whaddya mean by that?" she shouted back. She HATED being called that! Just because her hair flipped out at the ends and was an odd shade of orange did NOT make her a tulip!

"I mean exactly what I said! Here," He pushed himself to his feet and dropped her bag at hers. "Carry your own stuff! I'm not your slave!"

"YOU took it from me! God forbid I think you're being nice for a change!" Sh grabbed her bag and hefted it to her shoulder, speeding up her pace to pass him.

"I'm always nice, unless you're doing something stupid!" He walked faster, getting ahead of her.

Jerk! He just couldn't let her have the last word! Himeno gritted her teeth and sped up so she was half jogging now. "Stupid is as stupid does," she hollered as she passed him.

"What, can't come up with your own come backs?" Hayate shouted, half-running passed her.

"That tears it!" Himeno broke into a run and blew by him. The bag was KILLING her!

Hayate went breezing by in a burst of speed and she pushed herself harder to at least keep pace. Until the asshole took off flying. Throwing her bag down, she stomped her foot and let out a frustrated scream. "DAMN IT, HAYATE, FLYING IS CHEAT-AHHH!" Hayate had swooped down and grabbed her wrist, hovering in the air a few feet above her bag.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Arr, NEVER!" Himeno shouted back, angry now. She wasn't gonna say it, not on her life! No way was she gonna say he'd won! She squealed when his hand slipped, now barely holding onto her.

"I can't hold you up forever. Did you gain weight?"

"WHAT! I didn't gain weight! You must need to work out more-AHHHHHHHHH!" He dropped her! The bastard dropped her! Getting up and rubbing her ass while he landed next to her, totally pleased with himself, she scowled and swung a fist into his arm. "You jerk! That hurt, you know!"

"OW! That hurt, too!"

Both glared at each other. Himeno picked her bag up and walked away first.

"Himeno-,"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Himeno, stop-,"

"I said, WHOA!" Himeno tripped over the crack in the sidewalk and went sprawling. Her knee caught and there was a sharp pain. She was pushing herself up when another set of hands hooked under her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"I tried to warn you," Hayate muttered, helping her over to a bench. Once she was sitting, he went and put all her books back into her bag, slinging it over his back. Then, he knelt in front of her, propping her foot on his thigh to look at her knee.

"Ow, ow, ow," she hissed when he scraped some dirt out from the bleeding cut.

"Don't be such a baby," he said, brow furrowed. He opened her bag and started looking through it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, ignoring the throbbing pain and angry that he was going through her stuff. Don't let him find that picture, don't let him find that picture...

"Don't you have any Kleenex or something? Cotton balls? Anything to wipe this off with?" he asked curtly.

"No, why should I? I don't usually prepare for jerks to trip me."

"I didn't trip you!"

"You were the reason I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

"I don't make you look at me!"

"Who said I was looking at YOU?" she fired back. There was a fleeting...something in his face. Was it disappointment?

Hayate looked away first and stood up. "Wait here," he said curtly. Himeno turned enough to watch him go into the drug store behind her. He came out a few minutes later with a box of band-aides. He knelt down again, opening the pack and taking out one just big enough to fit over the cut. HImeno sucked in a breath, heart hammering. His hands were so gentle. She could almost think that maybe, just maybe he...

He stood up when he was done and looked down at her. "Better?"

"Umm, yeah. Thanks," she said, blushing. Again they stared at each other for a bit. Finally, she sighed and said, "Well, I better get going. Kei's gonna be helping with my homework when he gets done with work."

"Oh...okay. Or maybe...er..." He was turning the reddest she'd seen him yet.

"What?" she asked, heart pounding impossibly hard against her chest.

"Well, you said you wanted ice cream. Maybe...I could help you...over ice cream?"

HImeno smiled and nodded, thrilled at the idea. Even if it WAS homework, it was ice cream...and Hayate. "Okay, sounds great!"

Hayate took her bag again and they walked side-by-side down the side walk. Their hands brushed a little and both shot quick glances at the other to see if they noticed. Himeno quickly looked away. She was really hoping he wouldn't notice...

Then she felt his fingers playing along hers. And then twine around hers. God, it was HOT outside! She pulled the collar of her shirt and gave him a small smile. Which was surprisingly answered. "So, um, what kinda ice cream do you like?" she asked. It was odd. They'd fought together for so long and she still didn't know too much about him.

"Butter pecan," he answered. It was so distracting the way his thumb was rubbing over her hand in tiny circles. "You?"

"Rum raisin with grape jelly!"

Hayate gave her a startled look. "Are you joking?"

Himeno shook her head. "Nope."

He made some kind of growling noise but didn't pick a fight. Well, THAT was a first!

They found the ice cream shop and went in, Hayate pulling out his wallet.

"No, my treat! You're helping me study, remember?" she said quickly.

Hayate gave her a sharp look. "I've got it."

"But-,"

"Himeno. I've got it. Okay?"

Himeno blushed for about the millionth time in one day. "Okay...thanks."

He ordered their ice cream, grimacing when he came to hers.

"Miss Awayuki, I thought that was you," the ice cream guy said.

"Hello, Haru," she said. She took the bowl Hayate handed to her and found a table at the back that was empty and secluded. Perfect!

Hayate watched her eat her ice cream for a bit, shaking his head. "You really are weird, you know," he said before digging into his own ice cream.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it," she replied quickly. She dug a chunk out onto her spoon and held it for him to taste.

He looked like it was gonna spit at him. "No way!"

"Come on! Now who's being the baby?"

Scowling, he let her feed him, looking ready to spit it out as soon as possible. But then, his eyes went wide and a little smile broke out. "That is good," he conceded.

Himeno beamed proudly and pulled out her books. "Okay, so I don't have much English, but the calculus is a bitch. Are you any good at math?"

"You're taking calculus?" he asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Scowling, she made sure to slam the book open on his hand. "Yeah, I am! See, not as dumb as you'd like to think!"

"OW! I never said you were dumb," he railed.

"What you DIDN'T say said it all!"

"WHAT!"

Himeno sighed and decided to ignore him. She picked up her pencil, took a bite of ice cream and began writing out the problems. Until he scooched closer, arm behind her shoulders and head leaning in next to hers.

"Is that a two?" he asked, tapping the page.

"Yeah," she answered, ready for some kind of insult about her handwriting.

"Okay then."

She turned to look at him. Which brought her lips very close to his. Himeno bit her lower lip nervously when those incredibly blue eyes (like looking up at the sky just as it's starting to turn dark) started to close and he was leaning toward her and...

"WOOHOO!"

Himeno jumped when Mannan, Hajime and Shin all sat down, Goh right behind them with a tray. "We caught them at it, Goh," Mannan crowed happily. Hayate drew back quickly, an angry flush coming to his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Well, I had off today and the runts were bored," Goh began.

"RUNTS? Who ya callin' runts?" Mannan demanded.

"Yeah, take it back, Goh," Hajime jumped in.

"Am I really a runt, Himeno?" Shin asked, green eyes wide an innocent.

Himeno ruffled his dark blonde hair and grinned. "Of course not! You're a sprout!" Shin was the Knight of Plants.

Shin smiled happily and began sucking on his popsicle.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Mannan pressed eagerly, white hair sticking up in every which way but normal.

"Homework," Himeno and Hayate said at the same time.

"Riight," Goh smirked, sitting backward on his chair. "We were gonna go get some more plants for Shin to grow and since it was time for Himeno to get outta school we were gonna see if she wanted to come along. But since you two are 'studying'..." The younger two snickered.

"But we ARE studying," Hayate defended.

Goh's eyes flickered to the arm around the back of the booth. His grin turned even more sly. "Okay, finish up, squirts! We gotta lotta stuff to do. And we don't wanna interupt any 'studying'".

Mannan and Hajime all but spit their ice cream cones across the table. Shin ate his popcicle in complete ignorance of the joke. Himeno was blushing until they left the ice cream shop and then looked under her lashes in Hayate's direction. He was glaring death at her papers. "So, um, are you good at math?" she ventured.

All she got was a "hmph" in answer. What a great conversationalist, she thought. But, that was okay, she shouldn't be talking anyway. Himeno went back and tackled her homework. Or tried to. It was very difficult thinking when his arm moved a little more securely against her shoulders, fingers brushing the short sleeve of her dress shirt. And even more so when he leaned in a little closer, breath moving gently against her neck, stirring hairs. It made goosebumps jump up and down her arm.

"Oh, ahahaha," she laughed nervously, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked quickly, sitting back and starting to shrug off the light jacket he was wearing.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really," Himeno lied. God, how much faster was her heart gonna go before it exploded?

Hayate still sat there, staring at her with an odd look. It was so...confused. And a little lost. "Himeno..."

HImeno sat very, very still when his arm went back around her shoulders, this time it was DEFINATELY on purpose, and leaned in. Just a bit more and...

"Hayate, Himeno! Something bad just happened," Mannan cried, making them jump back.

Himeno swore she heard Hayate let out a frustrated groan. "What's wrong now, Mannan?" he demanded.

"Shin just got hurt! He was attacked by his own plants!"

Both of them jumped up and ran outside, going down a side alley. Hayate looked around to see if anyone was watching and opened a gateway into Leafenia. Once on the other side, Himeno felt the change in the air immediately. What the hell? She had just been here three days ago and it was fine. Now it felt stuffy, like the air was suffocating her. And so much leafe everywhere! She could almost see the different threads, as thick as spider webs, all around her. Was this what the knights saw?

Mannan was running full speed down the unusually bright green hill to where Goh and Hajime were crouched. Vines were flying everywhere, a consentrated knot of them wrapped around something...or someone.

"SHIN!"


	2. This is bad, VERY bad

CHAPTER2: This Is Bad...VERY Bad!

"SHIN!" Himeno screamed, trying to rush forward. Shin could barely open his eyes and his lips were turning an odd blue shade. The plants were strangling him to death!

Hayate grabbed her arm and spun her back behind him. "Stay back, Himeno! We don't know what this is!"

"But we can't just STAND HERE! Shin is dying!"

He fixed her with a level glare. "I don't want you doing anything foolish. If you get hurt..." He didn't finish that sentence.

Goh came up, brown eyes full of concern. "I don't know what happened," he explained quickly. "One minute, we're planting the seeds and Shin jump starts them with a little leafe and then, BAM, he's swallowed up inside!"

"Did you try burning them?" Hayate asked.

"Are you CRAZY? With Shin still trapped in there?"

"Mannan, try to freeze the thing."

Mannan flew over and layed a hand on the base of the odd vines. The freeze started climbing up the vine but it wasn't enough. "I can't get 'em all!"

Himeno jerked free of Hayate's grasp and ran over. "Let's pret! Maybe that'll do it!"

Mannan took her hand and then...and then that weird feeling came over her. It was like she'd slipped out of her skin and was nothing, hovering over the situation and watching it through a screen of ice. And then, the weight inside her mind of Mannan's consciousness along side hers. Himeno opened her eyes and saw the world through Mannan's; all frosty around the edges, able to see the water in the air frozen through the clouds overhead. She ran at the vines with Mannan whooping and hollering in her mind. "Yeah! Let's go kill that plant! WOOHOO!"

Gritting her teeth at the headache from his screaming, Himeno jumped in the air and flung a hand out, shooting ice darts into the branches to cut Shin loose. He started falling to the ground, almost unconscious, and would have hit except for the gust of wind sent by Hayate to stop him from landing. Himeno peered with the second site of a pretear to find the core of the monster. Except...there was no core. No core! What WAS that thing then?

"Himeno, what's wrong? Finish it," Goh called.

"I can't...there's no core," she shouted back, flipping backward to avoid an angry swing of vine. Mannan screamed in pain as he threw a shield up to keep her from being lashed by another on her left. "Mannan!"

"I'm okay, just kill it already," Mannan said weakly.

Several slashes of solid air, bolts of fire and quick water lashes drew attention away from her and Mannan and to the rest of the knights. Himeno flew upward, using Mannan's power, and surveyed it from above. No, she was very sure...this thing wasn't evil at all. She could feel the leafe from it but, instead of sucking it up like the Princess of Disaster's seeds would do, it was throwing off A LOT of it. So much so that it was like a throbbing pulse against her body. Maybe...maybe this thing WASN'T made by anyone evil.

"Hayate," Himeno called, watching in near terror as he just missed getting stabbed through by a particularly nasty vine. She heard Mannan say something like, "I knew it!" before she ignored him. "Hayate, it's not absorbing leafe!"

"WHAT!" he shouted back, eyes narrowed and focused, Goh jumped clear over his head, launching a bout of flame from each hand, twisting as he landed so that he was crouched down low and Hayate could fan those flames into an inferno. It never ceased to amaze her how well they all worked together.

"It's not absorbing leafe! It's making it faster than it can handle. That's why it won't die and that's why it has no core! We need something NOT of Leafenia to kill it!"

"Like what?"

Himeno thought quickly, running over anything she could think of in her mind. "Weed killer! Sasame!" She knew if she called, the Knight of Sound would here.

Sasame appeared instantly and flew straight up as another vine swung at him. "What's going on?" he asked, hovering near her side.

"Get some weed killer, from the real world! Quick," she instructed.

Sasame disappeared again.

Now, all they could do was just bide their time and keep this thing from... Himeno dropped down to avoid another blow, shooting more ice darts to sever limbs. Maybe she could cut it down a bit, keep everyone safe-

"HIMENO!"

Himeno and Mannan both screamed as a vine they hadn't seen whipped out of no where and slammed into them, driving them hard into the ground. HImeno gasped, body arching when Mannan was ripped out of her, unpreting so suddenly it hurt. He was unconscious and bleeding.

"Oh, no, Mannan!"

"Himeno, look out," Hayate shouted, shooting solid air in her direction, slicing through the vine coming her way. He flew over to them, grabbing them both and moving them back.

"Hayate-," she tried.

"Stay here!"

"But, I've gotta help...HAYATE!"

Hayate left her with Mannan, who was groaning and wincing in pain. Fine, she'd stay with Mannan. She was the one who got him hurt after all. Himeno tried to pull his hand away from his side, but he wouldn't let her. "G-go help them," he managed to get out, smiling weakly.

Sasame appeared then with two large plastic bags full of weed killer. "Shin, raise a- what happened to Shin?" he asked.

Himeno looked up from Mannan's side to where Hajime was holding a now normal hued Shin. "That plant thing attacked him. Hurry, Sasame!"

Sasame nodded and flew over to Goh and Hayate. Kei was still at work and probably couldn't come. Hayate took three cans, shaking them as he flew off to the left. Goh stayed on the ground and Sasame went left with Hayate. Hayate pressed the nozzle and started spraying, using a controled wind funnel to carry the chemicals to the right places. The plant began to shudder violently as Goh and Sasame joined in. It took all of the first bag and most of the second before the plant collapsed over and died.

Once it was nothing but a withered stump, Goh charred it down until it was a blackened splotch on the ground. Sasame and Hajime were with Shin, helping him to his feet while keeping him distracted from seeing a plant burned down. Hayate came over to Himeno and Mannan, carefully moving Mannan's hand from his wound. He examined it, a worried look making his eyebrows draw down but, after a bit in which Himeno didn't even breath, he sat back with a relieved smile.

"Just a scratch and some bruising. Nothing major," he answered her unasked question.

"That's great," Hajime said, hugging Mannan around the neck. "Whoa...you've got a real battle scar now, Mannan!"

"It's not going to scar," Hayate corrected irritably.

"Still, it's pretty cool, though!"

"There is NOTHING cool about almost getting killed, Hajime," Sasame added, his tone still the gentle one he always used, but it had a sterner underflow that made the younger knight cringe and mumble an apology.

Himeno helped Mannan to sit up, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, Mannan," she whispered. She hated preting just for this reason. In battle, the knights get hurt, not her.

"S'okay," he mumbled, giving her a weak smile. "How's Shin?"

"He's fine," Goh answered with a warm smile. "A little shaken, but he's not hurt."

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?" Sasame asked, reaching down without looking when Shin held his hand out. When Shin was upset, he tended to need the touch of one of the older knights to reassure him.

"I dunno," Goh shrugged, shaking his head. "We've done this a hundred times before. Mannan planted the seeds, Hajime watered them and Shin gave them a kick to start growing faster. Only, they grew too fast and seemed to mutate."

Himeno's mind flashed back to the almost overwhelming amounts of leafe she was sensing. "Do any of you feel it, too?" she asked. it was like being in a sauna without the heat.

They all stared at her. Sasame hardest of all, something very close to worry on his face. "Demon larvae?" he asked softly.

It took her a second to catch on to why he was so worried. Oh, right, Takako! His girlfriend (she was guessing fiancee from the ring she was wearing nowadays), Takako, had been the Princess of Disaster. But, she had quit...hadn't she? Himeno thought again about it and decided that it didn't feel evil. "No, no larvae. It feels like...it feels stuffy here, y'know?"

Sasame and Hayate exchanged a look. Whatever it meant, they had discussed this before. Himeno was momentarily angry at them for keeping her out of the loop. She was the Pretear, wasn't she? Why the hell were they hiding stuff from her AGAIN?

"Are you sure of that, Himeno?" Hayate asked, the blank mask falling over his face again.

Himeno nodded.

Neither of them said another word. "We should get Shin and Mannan inside and in bed," Sasame said after the pause.

"Hey, what aren't you two sharing?" Himeno demanded.

Both gave her quelling glares. Sasame, glaring? He'd only ever done that once...when he had changed sides.

"WHAT! You two are hiding something from us?" Goh demanded.

"Now is not the time," Hayate said firmly, his eyes promising her lots and lots of yelling and plenty of "tulip-heads" in the near future. Just as they were getting close, too.

Kei popped in then, golden eyes wide and worried. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. What happened?"

Hayate and Goh filled him in quickly and he had the same reaction as Hayate and Sasame. His face went blank. "I see. Well, let's get them to the safe house and in bed."

The safe house had been Takako's idea. Since none of the knights built homes in Leafenia and they spent a lot of time in the real world now, it made sense that they buy a house to live in. Actually, Natsue, Himeno's step-mother, bought the house for them all, as a thank you for saving Mawata. It was big, but not so big they couldn't keep it clean. And Takako had spent time as a maid in Natsue's mansion. Takako. For some reason, her thoughts kept coming back to the former Princess of Disaster. Was this maybe her doing? Maybe...just maybe, she hadn't changed...NO! Himeno shook her head, refusing to believe that. Takako was GOOD! She wouldn't turn back, not with Sasame here.

She looked up when someone offered her a hand. Hayate. Forcing a smile to her face, she took his hand and stood up. "Thanks," she said.

Hayate didn't answer her. The others had already left while she was lost in thought. He opened a portal into the real world and guided her through. Whatever was going on was bad. VERY bad!


	3. The Safe House

CHAPTER 3: THE SAFE HOUSE

Shin was tucked into his room, the night light on and a glass of water on his nightstand, just as he liked. Himeno backed out of the room, bumping into Goh.

"How's he doing?" he asked, peering through the crack in the door.

"He's fine," Himeno answered, smiling. Goh would never admit it, but he was really worried about Shin. Mannan was feeling better already, the cut minor and scabbed over. It was the bruises all along his side that had hurt him. He was sitting in the living room with Hajime and Takako watching tv. The two younger knights had gotten her addicted to Adult Swim, a segment that hosted all kinds of funny and weird cartoons. They watched it for Aqua Teen Hunger Force. She watched it for Inuyasha, though she complained the whole time about why some priestess just didn't kill them and take over. It had taken Sasame a month or so to convince her it was better the way it was.

Goh nodded and let out a breath, running a hand through his short hair. "I wish I knew what happened. I mean, it's never happened like that before...Damn it!"

Himeno hugged him. He needed it. "You didn't know, Goh. He's fine, okay?"

"Am I interupting anything?" someone asked tightly.

Himeno stepped back quickly when she realized it was Hayate. And he didn't look very happy at all.

Goh jumped away from her like she had the plague, laughing nervously. "Ah, hey, Hayate! Just checking on Shin...uh, yeah, I'm gonna go!"

"You do that," he bit out sharply. Oo, jealous much? Himeno thought smugly.

Hayate watched Goh run down the hall and turn a corner before he said, still with the heavy amounts of anger, "It's almost midnight. Kei called your parents and they said you should stay here tonight."

"Oh...alright," she answered, blushing. God, everytime he got around her, the air just got so hot... "Um, I don't have any pajamas."

He blinked, straightening. That strange look crossed his face quickly before disappearing again behind the arrogant mask. "Takako can loan you some. Go ask her." He began to walk away.

Himeno didn't know why she did it, but she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He could have pulled away at any time, but he remain still, looking back over his shoulder, eyes hidden behind a fall of black hair. "Look, that thing with Goh-,"

"What do I care?" he asked sharply.

Bristling, Himeno said, "Hey, you're the one acting like the jealous boyfriend here-,"

"I am not!"

"I'm just telling you it was a friend thing! Geeze, why do you have to be so high maintainance all the time?"

"Why do you have to be so- wait, a friend thing?" He turned around to face her now, pushing the hair that had escaped the loose ponytail back behind his shoulder.

With the full onslaught of those incredibly blue eyes on her now, Himeno swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "Um...uh...i-it was just..." Damn it, stop stuttering! And why was he moving closer to her? Couldn't he see she was flustered enough?

He very lightly turned her face up so he could look at her. Himeno knew she was blushing all across her face and down her neck. And it was BURNING hot in here! "Just...what?" he asked, leaning down toward her.

Himeno placed a hand on his chest. This was it. He was going to do it this time. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing for a moment as his breath touched her lips. A little more...

"Hey, Himeno! Kei says you're spending the- EWWW! Gross! Twice in one day! Yuck!" Mannan made a big deal about it as they jumped apart, Hayate glaring at the boy and Himeno very, VERY focused on her shoes. Well, this couldn't get more embarassing. Or frustrating.

"Nothing happened, Mannan. Grow up," Hayate practically growled.

Mannan stuck his tongue out. "Come on, Himeno! Let's go watch tv and eat popcorn! Takako made it and it's really yummy!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away into the living room, looking back at the utterly frustrated and annoyed face of Hayate before she ran smack into the corner.

"OW! Mannan, stop rushing meeee," she cried, breaking into a run behind the kid.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kei was pouring some coffee into a mug, holding it out for Sasame, who declined. Kei shrugged. He lived off of caffeine. If he didn't get it, things got ugly for everyone else. "So, I was right?" he asked.

Sasame shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. Always pain...his pain. It would be nice if it were someone else's for a change. How much was one man supposed to suffer in a lifetime, he thought. True, his lifetime was different than most humans, but the question still stood. He tapped a finger against the table, trying not to focus on the negative. Maybe Hayate had a different reason...He could only hope so.

The door opened and Takako came in, hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, bringing out the unusually bright green of her eyes. Sasame's heart instantly sped up as she smiled at him. Yes, she was once again the woman he had loved before. So very strong and yet so fragile. She was his everything. If this was true...no, don't think of it yet.

Takako opened the cupboard and began poking around, muttering under her breath about all the junk food. "Damn it, I've only got ten minutes," she cursed, slamming one of the doors shut.

"Before you go breaking our kitchen, what are you looking for?" Kei asked irritably. He didn't care for Takako. They both had short tempers and patience and often ended up butting heads if Sasame wasn't there as a calming presence. He couldn't understand why the Knight of Sound would fall for such a moody woman (bitch, he changed it to secretly), but hey, opposites attracted, right?

"Popcorn. I know we've got a whole bunch of it somewhere...damn it, Goh!" Goh had gone through and reorganized the pantry and cupboards to get the junk food out of the younger knights' reach.

Sasame stood up before Kei could get the sharp response out and opened the cupboard she had just slammed shut. It also gave him an excuse to brush up against her, placing a hand at the small of her back to stretch up and pull down the box of microwave popcorn. "Here it is," he said, smiling at her dumbfounded expression.

"But I just searched that one," she insisted, scowling at the cabinet like it had hidden her prize on purpose.

Sasame smiled, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It was behind the ramen. Do you want me to get it ready? Your show starts soon, doesn't it?"

Takako smiled and shook her head, taking the popcorn from him. "I've got it. Thanks though." Kei scooched across the counter out of her way, giving her an unfriendly look as she swung the microwave door extra wide, stopping it just short of hitting him in the face. Yes, he and Takako were NOT friends.

"So, I heard Shin was hurt by some demon or other?" she asked sweetly, getting a big bowl out from under the counter.

"Some plant form or other," Kei answered noncommitally.

She stood up, placing the bowl on the counter and gave the Knight of Light a withering glare. "And you think it was me, don't you?"

"Takako-," Sasame said quickly, coming to her side and taking her hand. "No one is saying that."

Kei shrugged. "Well, evil is as evil does."

Snarling, Takako drew her hand back to slap his face. Sasame grabbed her wrist before she could and pressed his mouth close to her ear, whispering something to her. Her eyes went from promising pain to calm in a matter of seconds. Sighing, her shoulders slumped and she nodded. "I understand," she said, smiling at him.

Sasame kissed her cheek and opened the microwave when it beeped. He dumped the bag into the bowl and handed it to her. "Make sure Hajime doesn't grab handfuls and take it to the chair," he said. "He has a habit of dropping the kernels and not picking them up."

Takako smiled and left the kitchen.

Kei shook his head and drained off his coffee, pouring more as soon as he saw the bottom. "I'll never understand how you do it, Sasame."

Sasame sighed and sat down again. He was tired. Tired of not having a break from the fights. Tired of playing referee between Kei and Takako. Tired of everything. "Why do you bait her, Kei?"

Shrugging, he flicked his golden hair back out of his face. "I don't trust her. I never will. She turned her back to us before, and almost blew the whole damn world up. And if what I think is true-,"

"Stop it," Sasame snarled, pinning the other knight with a glare.

Kei wisely shut his mouth.

Hayate entered the kitchen, glancing from one to the other. Another arguement, he guessed. He ignored it and cut straight to business. "Shin is resting. We need to keep the younger ones under a close watch for now. Just in case."

Neither said a word to this.

Sighing, he sat down at the table, staring at the vase of flowers in the middle. Himeno had gotten them, claiming they were a house warming gift. Shin had been supplying them with leafe so they wouldn't fade. Himeno...he quickly shoved any thoughts of her aside. Not thoughts, he admitted. Something more...

"Well, I still hold with my theory," Kei said firmly, pushing away from the counter and joining them at the table. "It makes sense, what with all the mounting evidence."

"I'll concede it's a possibility, but what do we do about it?" Sasame asked. He knew the answer, he just wanted to see if they dared to mention it.

"She has to-," Kei began.

"NO!" The last was shouted from Sasame, who stood angrily, fists clenched. "No."

"But if it's the only way-,"

"I said NO!"

Hayate gave Kei a warning glance. Now was not the time to push the issue. "We can't strategize too far ahead," he said, trying to calm them both. "Just watch Hajime and Mannan closer. If it starts to effect them, we'll sit down again and discuss a plan. And I don't want Shin using any leafe until we get this sorted out."

The door opened again and all three turned when Himeno poked her head in, smiling. That was the problem with everyone in the same house. It made holding a secret meeting almost impossible. "Hi, heard some shouting. Everything okay in here?"

"Fine," Kei answered when he realized Sasame wasn't going to answer and Hayate was too distracted to. If it weren't for the fact Hayate pretty much had claim over her affections, he would have been, too. Takako (being decidedly evil, he thought) had loaned her some pajamas that made SURE to show off her...assets. Namely, her long legs and toned arms.

Himeno smiled wider and said, "Okay, just checking. I'm going to bed now, 'night!"

The three of them sat for a bit in silence. Finally, Sasame stood up. "Excuse me," he said softly before going to the living room.

Kei sighed and drained off his second cup of coffee. "I'm staying up for a bit. I want to check on Shin a little later."

Hayate nodded absently and stayed sitting at the kitchen table, still staring at the door like Himeno was still there. What was it a bout her that he...Wait, he was INSANE! He stood up, took a deep breath and decided a nice round of walking the halls and setting alarms would be good. Yeah, that would help him clear his thoughts. And since the hallway with the guest room was closest...

* * *

Himeno woke up around three in the morning. What the hell? She'd only just fallen asleep. Stupid, stupid blue eyes! She kept seeing them when she fell asleep and they kept her awake at night. But that wasn't why she'd woken up. Why was she awake-

Her eyes flew open and wide. A noise. Someone was outside her door! Himeno sat up, looking at the narrow sliver of light creeping under her door. A shadow crossed and recrossed again, paused, and then paced on. Someone was pacing around OUTSIDE HER ROOM! She stood up slowly, being careful not to make too much noise. She stayed to one side of the door, listening to her own breathing and the soft creaking of the floor outside her room. She touched the door knob, ready to turn it...

Only to have the person turn it slowly, quietly. Himeno balled her fist, heart hammering in fear, but her mind completely pissed off. Asshole! Whoever was behind that door was gonna get it! Slowly, the door began to creak open, the light growing in the room. A face was peeking through. And...

"PERVERT!" Himeno punched the face as hard as she could, quickly assuming a defensive pose as the person fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Himeno looked down at the person and froze. HAYATE! He was rubbing his jaw, eyes blazing with fury. "Oh, Hayate, I'm so- HEY, what the hell were you doing outside my room?"

Hayate got to his feet, fists balled and shaking. "I was checking the alarms in the house. I was NOT pacing around outside your door!"

"You said pacing!"

"SO?"

"I never said pacing! You were pacing outside my room!"

A door opened and slammed shut, they both stopped shouting, watching the light travel down the hall.

Kei came up, scowling, hair sticking out everywhere and looking very, very grumpy. "SHUT UP! It is three in the damn morning and I have to be up at five! Just tell her how you feel already so I don't have to listen to this bullshit any longer!" Then, he turned and stormed off back to his room, muttering and cussing the entire way.

Once his door was slammed shut again, they stood in the door way, neither looking at the other. Himeno curled and uncurled her toes. Kei said to tell her how he felt? How did Hayate feel? Did he...COULD he possibly...?

Hayate cleared his throat and said, "We need to talk."

"Okay," she said quickly. This was FINALLY it!

"Here and now isn't appropriate. Tomorrow-,"

"I have school."

"Oh. Oh, right. Um...after school? I'll come by around six. Is that okay?" He was very uncomfortable.

Himeno nodded. "Okay, sounds good. A date, then?"

He looked a little startled at first but then a smile came to his lips. "Okay...a date." He quickly left, going back down the hall and away from the back door alarm.

Himeno stared after him for a second. Then, it clicked with her. She and Hayate...had a DATE!


	4. Every Time You Think It's Gonna Happen

CHAPTER 4: EVERY TIME YOU THINK IT'S GONNA HAPPEN...

"OOOHHHH! This is soooo romantic," Yayoi cried, eyes wide and shiny, clutching her hands in delight. "Finally, the brave knight gives in to the princess' charm! Shyly, they look at each other, not sure if they should risk it! And then, he kisses her-,"

"Um, riiight," Himeno said, giving her friend a sarcastic look. She knew it was a mistake to tell the romance novel obsessed girl about her date...well, sort of date. And it was creepy how Yayoi guessed so close to the truth. About Hayate being a knight, that is. Her friend still didn't know the secret.

"And the princess is soooo over come with emotion, she faints! Right into his arms!"

"Yayoi, it's not like that! And if you're gonna babble on about it I'm not gonna let you pick out an outfit."

"But, Himeno, this is just like that novel I finished reading," Yayoi protested. "A Kiss At Midnight! Ohh, so romantic!"

Himeno gritted her teeth and went through the rack of clothing in the department store, trying to ignore Yayoi's ranting and raving. Really, it wasn't THAT big a deal! It wasn't even a real date anyway. In fact, for all she knew, Hayate was just gonna talk to her about...stuff.

Okay, so she didn't REALLY think that was it! Why else go shopping for a new outfit? She pulled out a cute green t-shirt that said 'Love Your Monkey' and had a cartoon monkey on the front. That was kinda-

"NOO! Not that," Yayoi cried. "That's not at all romantic! You need something...something like this!"

Himeno grimaced at the teeny little shirt with bows all over it. Eck! "That's nice, Yayoi, but I don't think it's really me..."

Mawata saved her then. She held out a dark pink tunic shirt with one of those little shrug sweaters. "This is nice, Himeno. And you can wear it with jeans," she said. Mawata and Himeno had become very close friends after the whole Puppet of Disaster incident. She still wasn't smiling all the time and tended to disappear if Sasame happened to be around. But, at least she wasn't depressed anymore.

Himeno grabbed the shirt and shrug and held them in front of her. "Hey, this looks great, Mawata! Okay, this is it!"

"Ohhh, it's sooo dreamy! It flows just like the princess' dress did when the knight slowly lowered it off her shoulders, exposing her creamy white- Mmph!"

Himeno laughed nervously and kept her hand pressed over Yayoi's mouth. People were staring at them. Mawata's eyes got big when she realized what Yayoi was about to say in public. "Oh...I think I should go. Homework, you know. Bye, Himeno!" She left them, still a brilliant shade of red.

"Bye, Mawata!" Himeno stood in line, pulling the credit card Natsue had given to her from her pocket. Once the purchase was done, Yayoi went back to the mansion with her, rattling on and on about how the moon would be full and the stars shimmering like diamonds in a velvet sky. And still kept on when Himeno went into her room and began to get ready. It was already five. One hour and then...

"And then his hand touches hers and their fingers twine and, oh! But she's so afraid to take it further..."

Hmm...She was starting to get a little nervous. What if it WASN'T a real date? What if he just wanted to talk about what was going on, or some new training plan or something? Granted, they weren't really in danger anymore, but Hayate had hinted before that there were still plenty of dangers in the world that would require the Leafe Knights and the Pretear...

"And she touches his face, tracing the cheek and eyes of the one she loves. But, wait, he's crying! He doesn't want to hurt her with the power of his love..."

But what if this WAS a date? How was this going to change things? She and Hayate fought all the time with each other. He couldn't really like (love) her, could he? And if he did, how was this gonna effect the other Knights? What about...what about before? What if he did admit he liked (loved) her and then they broke up? Would she turn into the next Princess of Disaster?

"But the princess is certain of her feelings! It's her resolve that pushes them further and his arms go around her waist and her eyes close..."

No, she couldn't think like that! She WOULDN'T think like that! She wasn't like Takako, she was stronger than that. And who knew, maybe it would be alright in the end? Maybe things wouldn't change too much? Maybe...

The door opened and Natsue poked her head in. "Why, Himeno, you look so pretty!"

Himeno blushed and checked herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad! "Thanks, mom!"

"I just wanted to let you know your gentleman friend is here. Hello, Yayoi. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"WOULD I?" Yayoi beamed, looking as if her greatest dream had come true. And it had, in a way. Kaoru Awayuki, Himeno's dad, was the current Best Selling romance author...Yayoi's idol. "Oh, Mrs. Awayuki, thank you soooo much! Why, this is just such an occassion I've been waiting for. Mr. Awayuki's my most beloved and favorite..." Her voice trailed off as they went in a separate direction of the main entrance.

Himeno took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay, stay calm, stay calm. It wasn't that nerve wracking...was it? She pushed the door open and froze halfway through. God, he looked so dreamy! Dark jeans, deep blue shirt almost as blue as his eyes, black leather coat. Wow...she was going on a date with THAT? She suddenly felt very plain next to him.

Hayate looked very uncomfortable (nervous) as he stood wating for her by the door. "Well?" he asked when she still hadn't moved.

"Oh, ahaha! Sorry!" Himeno walked toward him...and tripped over her own feet.

Hayate was there faster than she could follow, catching her before she hit the ground. And it put her right into his arms. It was waaaayyy too hot in here! She blushed, smiling. "Oops!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. No shouting and calling her an idiot? Maybe this dating thing would change things for the better.

Himeno stood up quickly. "Yep, just fine! Okay, let's go."

"Um, actually...I have something for you."

"Huh?"

Hayate, still looking a little uncomfortable, picked up the flowers sitting on the table. Daisies and...TULIPS! That...that...actually, it was kinda funny.

Himeno laughed and handed them to the servant who came up. "Thanks! You know, cut tulips can grow if you plant them again."

"Really?" he asked, opening the door for her.

"Yeah, and if Shin can..." Oh, yeah. She didn't finish it.

Hayate ignored her slip up. "I forgot to ask. Is Italian okay?"

"Huh?"

He arched a brow. "Italian? As in food?"

"Oh, fine! It's...fine."

"If it isn't-,"

"No, it's great. I love Italian."

They didn't say a word. A cab was waiting outside the gate. Himeno stopped. "Hey, if you want, we can take the limo-,"

Hayate opened the door to the cab. "This is fine...unless you WANT to take the limo."

Actually, she was relieved they weren't. This was more normal. More her. She still wasn't used to the whole wealthy lifestyle. She got in and slid over. Hayate got in, shut the door and said, "Cafe Bellisimo."

The driver took off without a word.

After about ten minutes of not talking, Himeno bit her lower lip. Why was this so awkward? She'd never had a problem talking to Hayate before. Finally, she asked, "So, this place...is it any good?"

"I don't know. Kei recommended it," Hayate answered.

Oh. "Well, it'll be an adventure then, won't it?" she laughed. God...

Hayate didn't say anything. This was really weird!

"Hey, if this is too-,"

"Maybe this was-,"

They both blushed and looked away. After a bit, Hayate said, "Driver, change of plans. Garden Square."

Himeno looked at his profile staring out the window. "Hayate, what-,"

He shifted in the seat so he could turn and face her. "Look, this is awkward. It'll get even worse over dinner at a restaurant neither of us have been to. So, I thought it might be better to just get something to go and walk around a bit. Or did you want to go to dinner?"

Letting her breath out, Himeno gave him a relieved smile. "That sounds fun!"

"Good." He even smiled a little.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad then.

The cab pulled over at Garden Square, which was just that. A big square that held a garden. But around that square were shops and restaurants and all kinds of other places. The only lights in the garden came from all the neon signs of the shops, but it was pretty. A little slice of tranquility in a busy city. "Okay, so where to first?" she asked.

Hayate scanned the area quickly. Then, he pointed off to the right. "There. I promised you dinner, and they've got the best Chinese food ever."

Himeno followed his finger and gaped in surprise. "THERE? I didn't know you liked Suki Hana!"

He looked at her, surprised. "You know it?"

"They've got the best fried noodles!"

He smiled. "Okay then. Suki Hana it is." He took her hand, and it made her heart pound away even harder.

Suki Hana wasn't a real restaurant. it was more of a little stand in a building that cooked everything to go. But it was yummy, and she was still surprised someone like Hayate would like it. Goh, maybe, but Hayate...he was really surprising her tonight.

He got their food and they walked on down with the to go boxes full of Lo Mein. Himeno tore into hers, trying to not slurp the noodles, but it was a little tricky to do. "Mmm...thanks!"

"Sure, no problem," he answered around a mouthful of noodles.

Himeno laughed to herself, looking up at him as they walked. "You know, I never would have pegged you for a fast food guy."

"This doesn't count as fast food."

"It does so!"

"Does not! Fast food is McDonald's. Suki Hana actually cooks it all fresh for you."

"Suki Hana is fast food cuz it's fast and it's food," Himeno insisted.

Hayate shook his head. "We had to wait ten minutes for our noodles. It wasn't fast. AND it wasn't microwaved, either."

Himeno dropped it. This was gonna turn into an argument. Her eyes went wide when she spotted something and she grabbed his arm. Hayate barely got the fork into his mouth before she dragged him over to the arcade. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Come on! I love air hockey! Himeno pulled out her thin wallet from her pocket. It was actually a guy's wallet, but it held everything she needed. Her id, a credit card, some cash. That's all she needed.

"Here, I've got it," Hayate said, setting his Lo Mein down to get quarters.

"No, my treat! You bought dinner, I'll get the arcade. Besides, it's only fair since I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Hayate raised a brow dubiously. "Is that so?"

They found a free table and Himeno dropped in the tokens needed and grabbed a paddle. "Be prepared to lose, Hayate!" She hit the disk down to his end.

Hayate, giving her a wicked smile, didn't even touch his paddle. The disk stopped on it's own before it went sailing down to her end. And into the goal.

"THAT'S CHEATING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT," She shouted. He'd used some leafe to control the air flow.

"Who said?" he challenged.

"Damn it, that's not fair!"

"Doesn't say so in the rules."

"Well, not everyone can do THAT! If they could, it would be illegal!"

He was making fun of her, she realized when he gave her a full out smile. As in one that showed his teeth. She was momentarily caught off guard by how innocent it made him look before she shook her head, grabbed the puck and shot it down to his end.

This time he played fair and used the paddle.

Four games later and her fingers were cramped. But she'd won. Hayate wasn't too thrilled with it.

"You complained about me cheating! What was all that about grabbing the puck with your other hand?" he complained.

"It was gonna go off the table anyway," Himeno fired back.

"Yes, into your goal!"

"You're just jealous because I got a shut out on the last game."

"Because you kept GRABBING THE STUPID PUCK!"

Himeno pretended not to hear him. "Anyway, since I am your date, anything I say goes."

"What! Since when?" he exclaimed.

"Since you asked me and I said yes."

"I...well, you...never mind!"

Himeno laughed and wrapped her arms around his arm, grinning triumphantly. There was a twitch of lips that told her he was trying not to smile. "Okay, your turn. What do you wanna do?"

Hayate looked around again and nodded off toward the Square. "It looks like they've got a street performer." They crossed the street, his arm around her shoulders. Himeno snuggled in closer to him, the night air getting a little chill.

"Here." He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. Without the black to tone the blue down, it made his eyes almost explode with color. She hadn't noticed that there were tiny paler blue specks to them before.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her still staring.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Hey, it's a magician! How cool!"

They found seats in the back of the built in open-air theater. The magician was a combination of that and a comedian. During the performance sometime, his hand had found hers, his thumb rubbing little circles into her hand. Himeno found it very difficult to pay attention to the show after that.

When it was over, they still sat at their bench, unable to look at each other. It was Himeno who broke the silence again. "So...there was something you wanted to say?"

"Uh...yes, there was..." He turned around so that one leg was on either side of the bench. Himeno looked up when his hand brushed her cheek gently. "That day...back when Sasame and I were fighting..."

"Yes?" She could barely breath.

"Well, I...I just wanted to..." His lips were coming closer to hers, eyes drifting close.

God, yes! Himeno closed her eyes. So close now. His breath touched her lips. "Yes," she said, this time it wasn't really a question.

"I wanted to say that I-,"

"Hayate, Himeno! Hajime's been hurt," Kei's voice said.

Hayate drew back, biting his lower lip and looking decidedly pissed off. "What?" he demanded, turning to Kei.

Himeno was gonna kill the man!

Kei gave them both a very cold glare. "Sorry I interupted the make-out fest, but Hajime almost drowned in the bath tonight. The water wouldn't let him up. So, unless you two don't give a damn about him, go ahead and play tonsil hockey! I'm going to try and get that water under control!" He disappeared in a flash of light.

They sat there for a split second after the Knight of Light left before Hayate stood up and gave her his hand. "Come on, they're gonna need us."

Himeno nodded and took his hand, holding on as he found a spot behind the stage where no one could see them (unlike Kei's unsafe popping in and out in a public area) and winked them over to the safe house.

They were greeted by absolute chaos. Just as they were about to go through the door, the window was smashed as Sasame was flung through it. He pushed himself up weakly, glass cutting into his palms. "G-get in there," he choked out, eyes full of pain. Bruises were already forming down his shoulders and arms.

Hayate slammed the door open and they ran to the bathroom where the shouting was coming from. Goh and Kei were shooting fireballs and lightning bolts at a HUGE watery shape that was about to slam Mannan into the ground.

"Himeno," Goh shouted. reaching for her hand.

Himeno took his hand and preted with him. The world was suddenly tinted as if seeing it through fire. She had to duck when Kei was flung through the doorway and into Hayate, slamming them both into the wall.

Himeno turned her attention back to the water monster, searching for a core. Nothing again! What the hell.

"Hey, there's no core," Goh said in her head.

"I said that the first time, too," Himeno snapped, flying in the limited space out of the way of a great whip of water. It cracked a big hole into the wall. And she looked up in horror as another flail came flying right down toward her and Goh.

"Himeno, duck!" Himeno dropped down at Takako's shout. A great burst of sound ripped through the room, tearing the tiles off the wall and bursting the water apart. But how...

She looked up and saw Takako...only it wasn't just Takako. She and Sasame had preted? But, it was too dangerous for them both!

"Takako, Sasame, what are you doing?" Himeno shouted.

"Look out," Goh hollered. Just in time, too. Himeno rolled out of the way of a water whip and called on the power of fire.

"Get out of here, Takako!" Takako got out of the room just as the flames roared to life, evaporating the water in the inferno.

Once she was sure the water was gone, Himeno stopped channeling the fire and slumped to her knees. That had taken a lot out of her and Goh. She could feel Goh was wiped out completely. They unpreted and Goh dropped onto his back, panting.

"Holy shit," he gasped, eyes closed.

Himeno looked up when someone touched her back. Hayate looked concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just tired. Haven't had to sustain a long burst of leafe like that in a while," she answered.

They were both startled apart by the gasp of pain. Sasame was on his hands and knees, body shaking. Takako was kneeling over him, eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have...why did you...Sasame..."

Sasame leaned back onto his knees. It was then that Himeno noticed he looked a little...transparent? "It's alright...really, Takako. I...I wanted to...to pret..." His voice broke in a hiss of pain, arms wrapping around his stomach.

"Wh-what happened?" Himeno asked.

"It's what happens if we pret with anyone but the ruling Pretear," Hayate answered, still staring at the two. "Takako isn't the Pretear. It was foolish, Sasame."

Sasame gave him a cold look. "It was necessary. It save Himeno and Goh."

"Hey, Hajime...how is he?" Goh asked worriedly. Kei was helping him sit up.

"He's not breathing," Mannan said, voice cracking. "Hayate, he isn't breathing!"


	5. Twice In One Night?

CHAPTER 5: TWICE IN ONE NIGHT?

Hayate pushed Mannan back and touched Hajime's chest. Using a little leafe, he forced the water still in the boy's lungs out.

Hajime choked, water gurgling from his mouth, aqua eyes flying open wide. He coughed and spluttered, looking around for a second before he started to cry. "I thought I was gonna die," he wailed, clinging to Hayate who held him and let him cry.

Mannan's shoulders stooped and Goh rubbed his back soothingly.

Kei winced and pushed himself off the floor, bending over a little funny. "Well, looks like I'm stopping by the chiropracter's tomorrow. If this keeps up, I want hazard pay!"

"First Shin, now Hajime. What the hell is going on?" Takako demanded, helping Sasame to his feet. He was beginning to look more, well, solid now, but he still had the expression of a man dragged through hell and back.

Hayate and Kei exchanged quick glances but didn't answer.

Himeno went over to where Hayate and Hajime still sat and hugged the younger knight when he held his arms out. "I knew you'd save me, Himeno," he said. Himeno hugged him tighter, but her eyes went to Hayate. He looked so...worried.

"Hey, Goh, help me get Hajime to his room, okay?" she asked. Hayate's hand brushed over hers as she picked Hajime up, straining a little to stand.

Goh rushed forward and took him from her. "Here, I'll carry him. Come on, Mannan, you should go to bed, too."

"I don't wanna! Hey, Goh! OW!" Goh managed a one-handed backslap to the back of Mannan's head.

"Come on, Mannan, I don't wanna be alone," Hajime begged, head laying on Goh's shoulder.

Scowling, Mannan grumbled, "Oh, okay."

Himeno ruffled his hair and smiled. "You're so nice, Mannan."

Mannan gave her a half-hearted smile before taking her hand and pulling her to the room he shared with Hajime.

Once they had all left, Takako glanced once more at the bathroom, a little frown on her face. "Something's not right about this," she said. "That's Hajime's leafe. How come he couldn't control it?"

"Maybe he's growing up and his powers are stretching a bit," Kei answered noncommitally. The other two knights were silent.

Takako sighed. "Well, in either case, Sasame and I are going to bed. Let me know if you learn anything." The last held a bit of a threat to it.

Kei glared at her back as she and Sasame hobbled away. Sighing, he arched a brow at Hayate and smiled. "So, Cafe Bellisimo? How was it?"

Hayate stood up, a tiny twitch of a smile on his lips. "We didn't go," he answered, heading for the kitchen.

Kei followed him. "You didn't go? Why not?"

"We did something different."

"And? How was it? Did you tell her?"

"You came," he answered. Damn it, every single time he tried...

Once they were in the kitchen, the conversation switched abruptly to the one they needed to discuss.

"Okay, that's Hajime," Kei said earnestly. "It's spreading up, from youngest to oldest. That means you, Sasame and myself will be the last effected, but it's coming."

"Kei, there's still not enough proof," Hayate tried to argue, opening the fridge and pulling out some chilled wine. Sasame usually kept at least one bottle of white there. He poured himself a glass and left the bottle on the table.

Kei ignored it and got his coffee. "Not enough proof? What more do you need? I mentioned this before. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"It's not that I'm not listening, it's just the ramifications behind this-,"

"Are severe, yes, I know. Hayate, it makes SENSE!"

Hayate sighed, twirling the wine glass between two fingers. It did make sense. It made perfect sense. Still..."We shouldn't jump to conclusions based off of two incidents-,"

"Damn it, how far does it have to spread before you'll admit that I'm right?" Kei railed. "This is the same basic principle as alchemy; equal exchange, keeping it balanced! We upset the balance by stopping the Princess of Disaster completely! If we had only-,"

"Enough! We had no choice! The Pretear wouldn't have left-,"

"Always about the Pretear! Admit it, Hayate, you wouldn't have let us lock her away again because of YOU! It would have killed you to know she was beyond redemption and that it dragged Sasame down, too!" Kei's hands were planted on the table, eyes narrowed angrily.

Hayate met his eyes with a cold glare. "If Takako couldn't be saved, I would have been the first to imprison her again," he said, voice dripping with ice. "She's proven she's not inherently evil. And I don't think she can revert back."

Kei backed away, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's strong because she's loved," he mused. "There are two ways that can change."

"Kei, don't even say it!"

"And why not? He turned on us before! It would only serve him right if we-,"

"KEI!"

Kei shut his mouth, but he was far from done. "Look, Hayate, the balance between good and evil is uneven. Without the Tree of Fenril using the leafe to imprison the Princess of Disaster, we're making too much. And that leafe is starting to take on a form of it's own and attack it's creator. It's only going to get worse. How much do you think you can stand of your own leafe being used against you? Each time it's happened, Himeno's had to pret with one of the older, more powerful knights. What happens when it comes to you and Sasame? Who is she going to pret with then?"

Hayate remained silent.

Kei sat down, cupping his coffee in both hands. "I don't like saying this, Hayate. But we NEED a Princess of Disaster in that tree to restore the balance of good and evil, of the leafe created and destroyed. And we have two Pretears who are capable of becoming the Princess of Disaster. If not Takako, then-,"

"That's not a possibility," he cut in sharply, fists clenched. How dare Kei even suggest it!

"I agree that it's not. Himeno isn't capable of the complete and utter despair needed for becoming the Princess of Disaster. But Takako is. She MUST be the Princess of Disaster!"

Hayate sighed and flattened his hands against the table to calm himself. "What about the time before the Princess of Disaster?"

Kei shook his head. "There's always been an evil drawing the leafe from our two worlds. Before the Princess of Disaster, there was the Tree of Fenril. And before that it was Aoko the Destroyer. It's the way of it. There are always two sides to the coin. Light and Dark, Day and Night. Good and Evil. Right now, and I feel stupid saying it, there's too much good in the world. And it's starting to try and twist itself and correct the imbalance."

Hayate sighed again and sipped his wine. "You're right, Kei. I hate admitting it, but you are. There's no way of avoiding it now. And with Shin and Hajime out of the picture for now-"

They both sat up straighter when there was a loud thud and a muffled shout. Both knights jumped up and ran back down the hall, skidding to a halt when Hajime was flung from his room, wincing as he slammed into the wall.

"It's Mannan! He's freezing the room and Goh and Himeno are trapped in there," Hajime said quickly, standing and preparing to let out a water whip.

"No, don't attack, Hajime," Hayate warned. "Just get to Shin's room and stay there until someone comes for you!"

Once he was gone, Kei sighed and said, "Twice in one night? It's spreading faster than I thought.


	6. So Long And Goodnight

CHAPTER 6: SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT

"KEI!" Hayate shoved Kei down as an enormous spike of ice suddenly shot from the room, sticking into the wall. He looked up from the floor and saw Himeno dodge one, slipping on the frozen ground. Mannan was pinned to his bed, frozen over in solidi ice. And Goh...where was Goh?

"Goh! GOH! Answer me!"

"I'm here," Goh shouted. There was a flare of fire and suddenly he stood from the other side of the bed. His shoulder was dripping blood. "We need to get Himeno outta here! I can't pret!"

"Shit! What the hell do you mean you can't pret?" Kei shouted, moving to one side of the door and peering around the frame in case another ice spear came for him.

Spires of ice were rising, breaking through the roof, shattering windows. Himeno yelped when she slipped, luckily landing out of the way from ice darts.

"I mean I don't have the strength to! That last one kinda got me," Goh yelled, spinning out of the way of one spear only to have another nick him across the chest. "God! Himeno, get out now!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Goh," Himeno shouted back.

Hayate drew some leafe and solidified the air enough to fire off a few rounds. Nothing. The air bolts froze inside the subzero temperature and did nothing. This was more than Mannan's power. The Knight of Ice had never been able to change the air temperature before.

Kei fired lightning into the room, throwing a golden glow over the crystalline surroundings. It did little to hurt the ice. "Damn it! Himeno, get out here so we can pret!"

"Light isn't much good here," Goh answered,

There was something in his voice that made both older knights look at him sharply. Goh met their gaze and offered a small smile. "I always knew this brat was gonna be the death of me."

"NO! Goh, don't do it," Hayate shouted, getting to his feet and rushing into the room. Himeno dove on him as a spear was sent for his chest, bowling him down onto the icy floor.

"Now, Hayate," she said, grabbing his hand.

It was almost instantaneous. For some reason, he could pret easier with Himeno than the other Pretears. And it was so strange being inside her head. She felt so much...so many emotions all at once. And then...

Himeno took charge, drawing on his leafe to get the Windsword and start hacking away at the ice pillars and spikes. But as fast as she was hacking them, they grew back and tried to trap her in place.

"Your left!"

She rolled out of the way when a sheet of ice formed to her left, backing into an ice spear. Hayate quickly threw a shield in place, taking the hit without a sound. He remembered how worried it made her if he showed pain. And she couldn't afford to be distracted in this fight.

"Hayate, this isn't working," Himeno shouted, dislodging the sword from the casing around Mannan. She swung at another spear coming at her and...and the sword was swallowed up!

"What the hell?" He wasn't sure which of them had said it, but the feeling was felt by both. The ice had taken her weapon.

Himeno whirled at the agonizing scream and almost fell to her knees. "GOH!"

Goh was pinned to the wall, a three foot thick spear of ice protruding from his stomach. His eyes flickered in shock for a moment before he looked at Himeno. "This is the way it is. Get out. I can stop this."

"Hayate, what's he talking about?" Himeno asked. She was panicked. He could feel it like it was his own.

"Goh's going to give himself up for this. He's going to flood the room with all the leafe he has and melt the ice that way," Hayate explained, trying very hard not to let her feel the absolute agony he was going through. Goh...any time a knight faded, it was a painful thing.

Kei was still crouched by the door, trying to keep their escape route clear, but tears were running half-frozen down his cheeks. He knew what Goh was about to do.

"No, Goh! Please," Himeno cried, dropping to her knees at last.

"You can't stay, Himeno! If you stay when he floods the room, all three of us will die," Hayate shouted in her head.

"What about Mannan?"

"Mannan and Goh's leafe work opposite each other. Mannan can survive an attack from fire. We can't. Get out, NOW!"

Sobbing, mind whirling with a mixture of anger, guilt and grief, she slipped and stumbled out the door and into Kei's arms.

Kei slammed the bedroom door shut and rolled them out of the way when a resounding BOOM shook the house and the door was blown apart in a great gout of flame. Smoke flooded the hall way and Hayate quickly unpreted with Himeno and threw some leafe at it to clear it away faster.

Sasame and Takako came down the hall, Sasame still being supported by Takako a little. "What happened?" he shouted, choking on the smoke.

"Goh...he let go," Kei said roughly, wiping his eyes angrily.

Hayate held Himeno as she cried uncontrolably, his own tears falling onto her shoulders. Goh...

Sasame dropped to his knees, eyes wide in shock. "No...Mannan..."

"He saved Mannan," Kei continued.

Takako covered her mouth in horror and knelt to hold Sasame as he finally broke down in tears.

No one said a word as the dull crackling of flame and melting ice filled the hallway. The smoke alarms were going off everywhere. Shin and Hajime would be investigating soon.

Hayate pushed away from Himeno, forcing himself to stop crying. Strong, he needed to be strong right now. "Takako, Sasame, go keep Hajime and Shin from coming here. Tell them that...tell them the truth. Kei...Kei!"

Kei looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at.

"Let's get Mannan and then seal the room off."

Kei nodded and stood up shaking and wiping his eyes.

"Wait..." Himeno said as Hayate stood, leaving her on the floor.

She looked up with eyes wide and filled with a very deep pain. "I want to come, too," she murmured.

Hayate nodded, giving her his hand to help her up.


	7. SOS!

CHAPTER 7: S.O.S!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first and foremost: I'M SORRY I HAD TO KILL GOH! I'M SO SORRY! Blame the muse in charge of writing (his name is Bob, just so you can direct your vengence at him and not the other three muses.), it was HIS idea, not mine! I love Goh as much as the next person! Also, for those who think I've made Kei a bit of a tool, in this chapter you get to see his nice side...a bit.

Second, thank you whoever for pointing out the mispelling of Mannen's name. It's been corrected as of this point on, but I really don't feel like going back through ALL the other chapters...laziness, you know. I was wondering why his name looked so odd...

Okay, finally, there are only about three, maybe four, more chapters left of this story. DON'T CRY! Please, don't cry! I'm very happy everyone has read this...I really wasn't expecting quite this immediate a reaction, so thank you very much for all the reviews and advice and...and...well, whatever else! On a happy note, Bob decided to be even more wicked and has planted the seed of a sequel to this story in my noggin. So...keep an eye out when this story is done. So far, from what I've plotted out in my head, it's pretty good.

* * *

The smoke was still curling in the air, and it wreaked. It smelled like...

It smelled like cooked bacon. Himeno gagged and coughed, Hayate's hand resting on her back in case she needed help.

"You don't have to-,"

"I want to," she answered, forcing herself to stand firm and look around the charred remains of the room. No sign of Goh. She kind of expected that. When a knight lost all his leafe, he faded. Goh had used it all to melt the ice, and the ice melting in turn put the fire out. Which reminded her...

She looked over at the bed, the only thing not burnt beyond recognition. Mannen was either asleep or passed out, completely unmoving but looking totally unharmed.

Kei went over and felt for a pulse, shoulders slumping in relief. "He's alive, just worn out. That was more leafe than I've ever seen him pull in action. I'm surprised he didn't fade." He picked the sleeping boy up, laying his head on his shoulder. Kei's eyes were still haunted by witnessing Goh's death.

"There's nothing here," Himeno murmured, rubbing her arms. It was suddenly so cold, even though the steam was still rising from the ashes. She looked over at the wall that still stood, the wallpaper melted and peeling on it. It was the wall Goh had been pinned to. She went over to it, Hayate behind her, giving her room to look. Nothing, not one sign Goh had even existed. The tears began to roll down her cheeks again, silently.

"Himeno..."

Himeno crouched down, hand touching the wall. Not even a blood stain. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

Hayate's hand on her shoulder brought her back. He was trying, he really was, but she could see the pain gnawing at him in his eyes. She knew he was wishing it was him that was there, not Goh. The knights were his responsibility, and he had failed them. She'd felt that much when they had preted before he kept her from feeling anything further. She took his hand and squeezed it, forcing a little smile through the tears. "I"m okay. Are YOU?"

He gave her a faint smile but she could see the tears threatening to fall. "Let's get you home now. It's been a...come on."

Himeno stood and followed him out of the room, Kei and Mannen right behind her.

"Maybe we should get a sedative ready, for when he wakes up," Kei suggested, heading down the hall to Shin's room. Himeno winced when she heard the high pitched wails from the two younger ones.

"Yeah, not a bad idea," Hayate muttered before guiding Himeno out into the yard. She held his wrist tight as he took off, flying under cover of the night sky.

It wasn't long before they were outside her house (mansion, she corrected herself). They stood outside the door, Himeno still wearing his coat and hugging herself. Hayate stood in front of her, hands in his pockets and looking uncertain. "Himeno, if you need to...to talk...," he tried, not able to finish.

She nodded, sniffled and gave him a watery smile. "I know. And you, too. Is there any...what if I became-,"

He shook his head. "It worked with Sasame because his body wasn't completely destroyed. Goh's...not even the White Pretear could reverse that. And we don't even know if you can repeat it again."

Himeno nodded and sniffled again. "I understand. Thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "For everything. Oh, your coat-,"

"Just hold onto it for now. I can stop by tomorrow. If you want," he added quickly.

Himeno nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. I get done with school at three."

"Okay." He still hesitated, not looking at her. And then...

And then he was suddenly holding her, hugging so nicely that she couldn't help but hug him back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling him closer. It was comforting and it made her cry again, burying her face in his chest. Why did everyone dear to her have to die?

It felt like he held her forever. It wasn't, but it was a nice thought. Just holding her forever, taking the pain away. It wasn't real, though. Himeno pulled away first, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Um, goodnight," she said, opening the front door. She slipped in and shut it quietly, heading for the stairs. Only one servant saw her, and he quickly bowed and left her alone. It was better that way.

* * *

Sasame pushed back a dark strand of Takako's hair, smiling even through his grief. Goh...the little ones had finally cried themselves to sleep, Mannen having been drugged into it. He had woken up and, when he was told what had happened, he went hysterical, beating his fists into the walls so hard that they bled. Kei had forced him to drink a simple sleeping potion of sorts. He and Takako had remained with the other two while Kei went to seal the room off completely. No one would ever go in there again. Takako had fallen asleep, Shin clinging to her chest and Hajime to her back. And even though his entire chest throbbed with the agony of losing a friend, he still thought she was more beautiful than ever. It was right, her with children. Maybe there might be a chance for them...

No. Tonight had proven that. He was only waiting for Hayate to come back before discussing it with them. He waited still, sitting in the chair by the bed, eyes raw from all the tears.

The front door shutting woke him and he jumped, ready to attack. Voices...Hayate was back. Sasame stood up and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. They were in the kitchen, and he could smell the coffee from here.

"So, she's alright then?" Kei asked, taking a seat at the table with a cup of coffee. Hayate was with him, drinking the now room temperature wine.

"As fine as can be expected," Hayate answered, his voice thick with mourning.

Both looked up as Sasame joined them after pulling another wine glass down and pouring some for himself. Yes, tonight was definately a night for drinking. "You were right," he admitted slowly, his heart screaming at him to shut up. "I'll admit it now. Without the evil to soak up the extra leafe, we're making too much. And it's killing us-,"

"Sasame," Hayate said, trying to console him.

Sasame shook his head. "No, Hayate, let me finish. I will agree to this plan. I will follow it through to the end. But in return, I want one request granted. When this is done, and Takako is once again the Princess of Disaster, trapped in the Tree of Fenril, I want to be allowed to end my life. I won't be able to live with the knowledge that I...that I ruined the one I love. That's all I ask."

"Sasame, I'm not going to agree to that request," Hayate answered.

He smiled sadly. "I don't believe I gave you much choice, Hayate. Those are my terms. I can't live without her and after this...she would never take me back if she were freed again. Death is my only option."

Hayate and Kei exchanged looks. Kei sighed and said hoarsely, "So we will mourn another knight's passing. If this is what you want, Sasame-,"

"It's the only choice."

"-Then so be it. Goh's sacrifice bought us some more time, so long as the others don't use their powers. But, we're still down a knight."

After a heavy silence, Hayate sighed. "I'll go. I'll go and recruit another knight from someone else's team. An outsider might be less succeptable to the leafe surges than us. If something should happen to us..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Kei nodded. "Then we're agreed. Sasame will handle Takako. And you will find a new knight. And I will stay here and try to hold things together. When will you go, Hayate?"

"Tomorrow. We need to find someone quickly."

"I have one final question before we let it stand as finalized," Sasame asked. He had to know...He knew the answer, he was sure he did, but he still had to hear them say it. "Are you going to tell Himeno?"

Both knights looked at each other and the answer was very clear in their guilty expressions. She was not going to find out about this. He thought as much.

Sasame stood up, finished his wine and placed the glass in the sink. "I'm tired." He left them in the kitchen as quietly as he had entered.

* * *

"He left?" Himeno asked, staring at Kei in disbelief.

Kei blinked in surprise at her tone and nodded. "Left this morning on an errand. Don't worry, Himeno, he'll be back this evening most likely. Are you...how are you doing?"

Himeno stared at the cement step, wringing her hands. Hayate wasn't there? But...but he'd said he'd be there after school. Where had he gone? She asked Kei that very question.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Hayate WILL be back soon, I promise. He...he went to get a new knight."

"A new- oh, right, I guess we can't really be down a person, can we?" So soon, though! Goh...

Kei laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Don't worry, Himeno. Everything's okay."

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Kei." She turned around and left, watching her feet move one in front of the other.

She reached the gate to her house and pushed it open, letting it swing a little. A new knight? It was like everyone was already over Goh's death and replacing him. She just wanted to cry and talk and be held...

Hayate. She wanted him there with her. The Knight of Wind always made her feel so safe and cared for. Loved, her subconscious supplied. Yeah, right. MAYBE liked a whole lot, but not loved! Himeno sighed and went over to the little pond in the yard, sitting down by the giant wind chimes and staring at her reflection.

"I used to do that, too. When my dad died," Mawata's voice said softly.

Himeno looked up when her stepsister sat down on the bench next to her, turquois eyes sad and peaceful at the same time.

"I used to stare at myself and wonder why him and not me," she continued in her soft voice. "How does God select who lives and who dies?"

"And?"

Mawate smiled a little and shrugged. "And...nothing. It's not like a reflection can answer back, you know. It just shows you who you are."

Who you are...Himeno stared back at her reflection. Who am I? She thought, biting her lower lip. She stared at her own eyes, her face, her hair. Hey, she really DID look like a tulip! The thought made her smile. That was more like her. She may be sad and grieving, but there was still work to do, people to protect. She couldn't just give up and sink into despair. Goh wouldn't have let her. He wouldn't want her to give up over him.

"Mawata?"

"Hm?" she asked, glancing up.

"Thanks. That really helped."

"Oh, no problem."

* * *

Hayate gritted his teeth and stayed on one knee. It was customary when entering another area of Leafenia that you show respect to another team of Leafe Knights.

Erelah was glaring at him, he could feel the burning eyes on his neck. "So," the Frenchman drawled in a thick accent. "One of your knights has died, _oui_? And you come asking MY help?"

"Yes," he answered tightly. Erelah was not exactly the most friendly of Leafe Knights, but the French Team was over crowded with knights and this was the only place he could go. The evil they were fighting wasn't winning, he thought bitterly.

"I fail to see how this is a concern of mine."

"You have too many knights, Erelah. Too much leafe being made. I'm short a knight. It's to your best interest."

Erelah pretended to think about it. "Mmm..._non_. _Bon jour_, Hayate!" He began to walk away.

Hayate closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My Pretear is capable of becoming the White Pretear." This wasn't information he wanted to let slip, but he needed a knight!

Erelah stopped and turned around. "_Pardon moi_?"

"Himeno can become the White Pretear." He didn't need to tell him it was without the aid of the knights.

"You are sure of this? You have seen it?"

"I was there when she did it."

"And I am sure you were there to awaken her again, _non_?" Erelah laughed wickedly.

Hayate glanced up at the other knight. Erelah's reddish brown hair fell down to his waist in a loose wave and his equally reddish brown eyes were snapping with amusement. He hated the Knight of Mimicry. "Well?"

Erelah sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "I will send someone to you. Now, go! I have had enough of you for one day. Even if you bring gossip that is _tres bon_!"

Hayate stood and disappeared, flashing back over to the safe house. He didn't trust Erelah, not as far as he could throw him. But if he sent a knight...he could stand a little sarcasm if it meant his team was at full strength again.

Kei was in the kitchen, getting coffee before sitting down to type away on his lap top. He had decided to work from home so that he could be near the little ones. "So?" he asked, scowling at something on the screen.

"Erelah's sending someone over," Hayate answered heavily. He was tired...so tired. He hadn't slept at all the night before and was starting to feel it badly.

"Did he say who?"

"Knowing Erelah, it's going to be the most annoying person he can find."

Kei made a sound close to a snort, but not quite. "That would be something he would do. Oh, Himeno stopped by today. Did you have plans with her? She seemed very surprised you weren't here."

Himeno! He'd forgotten he'd said he was going to stop by and visit her. Hayate left the house again, Kei looking up in surprise. He quickly flew over to her house, landing in one of the gardens so he could walk up to the front door. How could he have forgotten something like this?

Hayate knocked on the door and a maid answered, giving him a pleasant, blank smile. "Is Himeno in?"

"Miss Himeno? Yes, please wait inside the foyier."

Hayate stepped inside and waited patiently for the maid to get Himeno.

Thundering footsteps running down the stairs was all the notice he had before BAM! He was thrown to the ground after being puched. "Why do you keep doing that?" he demanded angrily. Did she HAVE to do that every damn time...

Himeno stood over him, fists on her hips and scowling. "You could have told me you were gonna get another knight, you know! It's very rude to say you'll be somewhere and then not be there!"

"I didn't know-,"

"And what's the big idea picking a new knight without me, huh? Don't I have a say in this? I DO have to pret with him, for God's sake!"

"Would you just be quiet long enough for me to explain?" he snapped, getting to his feet.

Himeno backed off enough for him to stand up and feel his jaw. One of these days, she was going to break it! After he made a big deal over making sure it wasn't broken (and he was a little smug when she looked guilty for it), he said, "I didn't think you'd want to go along. Goh...he was a good friend to you." He didn't tell her traditionally, the Pretear had very little say over such matters.

Himeno's eyes dropped down and her shoulders relaxed a bit. "He was. Which is why it would have been nice to pick who we got. You did pick someone, right?"

"Uh, not exactly..."

The evil glare came to her eyes again. "What do you mean, not exactly? You either did or you didn't."

"We have a knight..."

"So you did."

"I don't know who though."

"Oh. Why not?"

He sighed and took a step back. She had that look that said she was going to hit him at any moment. "I went to another team and basically had to beg for help. Erelah, their leader, said he would send someone. If I fought the issue over who, we wouldn't have gotten his help."

Himeno let out a breath and nodded once. "I see. So, there are other teams?"

"Yes."

She didn't say anything else about that. "When will I meet him?"

"Sometime soon. Erelah is going to send him over."

Himeno nodded again and went for the door.

Hayate grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Where are you going?"

"To the safe house, of course! I wanna meet this guy."

"It's late-,"

"Excuse me, could you tell my mom and dad that I'm going over to a friend's house?" Himeno asked the maid sweetly.

The maid bowed and said, "Of course, miss."

Then, turning back to Hayate, she gave him a big smile and said, "There, all better! Well, let's go!"

Hayate quickly followed her out the door, confused by her cheerful mood. He would have thought she'd still be crying. But then again, she was stronger than he had given her credit for in the past. A LOT stronger. Once out of sight from the house, he took her hand and flew them back to the safe house.

The lights inside were dark, the porch light the only one showing them where the step was by the door. Just as she was about to go in, Hayate stopped her, turning her around to look at him. "Himeno, are you sure you're alright?" he asked. It surprised him how very concerned he was for her.

Himeno smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have to be, don't I?"

It hurt him when she said that. He wished she didn't have to be. He wished none of this was happening, that they could just...just...He wasn't sure what exactly, but he didn't want to be constantly worried about her, unsure of what would happen if the leafe turned on him. Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Yes, this was what he needed, to feel safe and comforted and...loved? He didn't know for sure she did, but he was beginning to finally understand that what he felt for her was just that. An overwhelming love that made him strong and weak at the same time.

"So, this is the Pretear Erelah has told me so much about?" a heavily accented French voice called.

Hayate couldn't keep the irritation from his voice as he put a name to that cloying accent. "Feryn."

The Knight of Storms laughed pleasantly, his voice playing in the air like poisoned candy. "_Oui_. And how are you doing, Hayate? Stirring the heart of another Pretear I see."

Himeno turned slowly to look at him. Uh-oh. Hayate tried to grab her and pull her back, but he missed. She went right up to the French knight and punched him to the ground. Brilliant!


	8. It's Like House Breaking A New Puppy

CHAPTER 8: It's Like House Breaking A Puppy

"Himeno!"

Himeno glared at the knight sprawled on the ground. Who cares if he was almost as gorgeous as Hayate, he had no right saying stuff like that!

Feryn sat up slowly, fingering his jaw. His dark blonde hair no longer fell in gentle waves around his face and shoulders and there was something bordering on utter shock in his blue-grey eyes. "She hit me," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you say something so mean," she spat back. "You know nothing about anything going on here, so don't act like such a jerk and I won't treat you like one, okay?"

Feryn looked passed her to Hayate. "She is more Amazon than Pretear, Hayate. Have you not trained her?"

This time Hayate managed to catch her before she could pummel him down. "Lemme go! There's no way I'm gonna pret with this asshole!"

"Calm down, Himeno," Hayate said, trying to pin her arms down without hurting her. Her elbow caught him in the chest and he let out a small grunt of pain.

She stopped struggling when she realized she'd hurt him. She didn't want to do that, just teach this guy a lesson. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she said, "Sorry."

Feryn stood up, dusting his long grey coat off and giving her a most unfriendly look. "_Mon Dieu_, such a temper! Alaya is not nearly so viscious."

"Alaya also can't become the White Pretear," Hayate replied. Was it just her or did he sound a bit defensive of her? The thought he was trying to stick up for her made Himeno smile. And really not like this Feryn even more.

The French knight's eyes widened a touch and all of a sudden his entire attitude changed. "She can become the White Pretear? Erelah failed to mention that to me. He simply said she had a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that I would find...appealing."

Ew! He was checking her out! His eyes looked her up and down with new interest. Made her wanna vomit!

"It's late, Feryn. We have an extra room for you," Hayate said. She could tell he was getting angry from the slight tightening of his fingers on her shoulders. "Tomorrow morning you can look for a job and-,"

"Job? As in, work?"

"Yes. That's how we do things here."

Feryn gave him a smile that said you-poor-simple-creatures and replied, "Erelah did not require us to work. _Non_, I do not think I will get a job."

"Then you might as well go back and tell Erelah that you're unacceptable. The older knights have jobs. That's how we remain self-sufficient out here. We don't need the High Court to fund us."

High Court? So, Leafenia really WAS it's own little place, with a High Court and everything! Himeno made a mental note to ask Hayate about it later. That is, IF she didn't maime this smarmy bastard first!

The thought of returning in disgrace seemed to quell him. "Very well, Hayate, I play by your rules. But only for now. Expect a challenge when I am aquainted with this place...and the Pretear. You do remember how the duels work, do you not?"

There was a stillness about Hayate that told her Feryn had hit a very sore nerve. One that was still aching. She REALLY hated him now!

"Lemme make one thing very clear, Fairy-," Himeno said.

"It is Feryn," the Knight corrected icily.

"Whatever. The only better aquainting we'll be getting is if I have to pret with you, and that's only gonna happen if I absolutely have no other choice!"

Feryn blinked and stared at her. "You are strange, Pretear. But, I see no reason why I cannot pursue you in earnest."

"WHAT!" both Himeno and Hayate shouted.

He gave them a very, VERY dirty smile. "Yes, I like a female with..._passione de le couer_. I have every intention of wooing you."

"Wooing me? What the hell are you talking about!"

"I wonder, will you kiss me first or shall I make the first move? I can only hope you will be as forceful in-,"

The door opened and Kei leaned against the door frame, saving them from whatever he was going to say. His robe was loose around him and he looked very cross. "I thought I heard something annoying. Hello, Feryn."

"Kei," Feryn said, his voice now carrying as much loathing as was possible.

"So, should I show him to the guest room, Hayate? Or to the curb?" Kei was practically glaring daggers at the Knight of Storms.

"The guest room. We're done here," Hayate answered simply.

Feryn edged by them to the door. He paused when he could look Himeno in the eye and he smiled again, eyes dropping lower. "This shall be a very interesting competition, _ma cherie_. May the best knight win. And the French are known for being the better lovers, so..." He laughed and walked passed Kei.

Kei stared after him for a second and shook his head. "He failed to mention they're also the most annoying. Well, I better go make sure he doesn't pick the wrong room to sleep in. Are you staying over, too, Himeno?"

Himeno grabbed Hayate's wrist, looking at his watch. "Whoa, it's already one in the morning? I've gotta get to school by seven!"

"I can take you. It's on my way to work," Kei offered.

"Well...If that creep's staying in the guest room, where will I sleep?"

"The couch pulls out into a bed," Hayate offered.

Himeno thought about it. She really didn't want to go back home. Her room wasn't as comfortable as being here. But still, that Feryn guy was here...yet another pervert in the house! On the other hand...Hayate was here and wouldn't let that happen. And maybe they could FINALLY talk a bit..."Okay, sure. Thanks, Kei."

She followed them inside, gritting her teeth at someone muttering in French in the hallway. Something about darkness only being good with less attractive people.

A half an hour later and Kei had finally managed to drag Feryn to his room, after many, many, MANY implied comments about the French and their love to Himeno, at which Hayate was visibly getting more and more irritated. After the Knight of Storms was in bed, Kei went back to his own room and Hayate went to get some extra pillows and a warmer blanket in case she got cold.

He pulled the bed out for her and she helped make it up. Once it was done, Himeno went and got changed in the bathroom. She'd heard Takako's annoyed snarls and grumbles from the living room when Hayate had woken her up. Takako really hated being woken up. When she came back out, Hayate was still hovering in the living room, hands in his pockets and looking very uncertain.

Himeno smiled and got into bed. She remained sitting, fidgeting with the blankets.

"Do you...do you need anything...at all?" Hayate asked softly, turning off the standing lamp.

She pushed the extra blanket off. Whew, hot in here! "Um...can I have the tv remote? I kinda like having it on while I sleep."

"Oh, sure. Here you go." He got her the remote and she turned the tv on, leaving it low enough not to bother Kei (who was a very light sleeper) but just enough to hear it. After a second, she bit her lower lip and glanced up at him. He looked away quickly.

"Well, I'll just be-,"

"Hey, wanna watch-,"

They both stopped and blushed again. Himeno scooted over and Hayate took the spot next to her. They watched tv for a bit, neither one moving and both feeling a little awkward. This was so stupid! They'd already been on a date. Why couldn't they just be comfortable?

Himeno was beginning to think maybe this had been a dumb idea when his arm dropped around her shoulder. The minute he did that, she felt herself relax a bit, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Hayate?" she asked softly, snuggling in a little closer.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

Did he actually laugh a little? She thought she'd felt it with her cheek resting against his chest. He laid his cheek on top of her head. "What is this we're watching? And why is that guy wearing such a big cowboy hat?"

She scowled but answered him anyway. "It's Sealab, if you must know! Why, don't like it? You don't have to sit here and watch it if you don't want to!"

He didn't leave, but he didn't answer her, either. Himeno's eyes began to drift close around the middle. She was so tired. And it felt so nice with him holding her like this. This was why she'd wanted him here.

When Kei stumbled out of his room in the morning and to the kitchen for some coffee, he found them both asleep on the couch, curled up together. Hmph, at least SOMEONE got a good night's sleep in this house! He sighed and bent over Hayate, shaking him awake.

"Huh...what?" he mumbled.

"You should get back to your own room before she wakes up and freaks out," Kei suggested.

Hayate blinked sleepily and looked around. His eyes went wide when he saw Himeno asleep next to him, and then he turned a really magnificent shade of red. "What, how did I...Oh, right. Sealab. Um, thanks, Kei." He got up and left quickly.

Kei shook his head and went back to the kitchen. "Damned idiots," he muttered.

* * *

"_A gouche! A gouche! Mon Dieu,_ can you not understand me?" Feryn hissed in pain as a bolt of solid air whacked right into them and he threw a shield up.

Himeno landed on the ground, dropping to her hands and knees when she couldn't stand. She had been practicing with Hayate and Feryn since she got out of school. Which was almost four hours ago! And it was four hours of French being screamed in her head, having to dive into the ground to avoid being blasted and then trying to learn how to control these new powers. Breaking in a new knight was like house breaking a new puppy; all mess and headache!

"You do not understand anything at all! How it is you are the Pretear is simply beyond words for me," Feryn railed in her head.

"Shut up," she shouted at him.

"You cannot even maintain a mental dialog! I doubt very much you became the White Pretear at all."

"Himeno?" Hayate asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Get out of me, NOW!" Himeno forced him to unpret with her, gasping at the sudden shock of everything not being seen through lightening flashes.

Feryn lay on his back, breathing hard and gaping at her. "You...forced me to unpret?"

"Hell, yeah! You're very annoying and very rude! I don't speak French, stupid! If I did, I'd know which direction you're telling me to go in!" She winced when Hayate's fingers brushed over her bruised calf.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"But...it is unheard of for a Pretear to force a knight out. _C'est impossible_," Feryn stammered.

Himeno pinned him with a glare, wiping the moisture from her lip. Oh, wait, that was blood. That had been from the bastard trying to take over her body and move her himself, right into a nasty wind lash! "I'm not like other Pretears! And if you can't deal with that, then leave! Because I don't wanna work with someone who isn't gonna help me!"

Feryn didn't respond to this. He stood up and stalked off, flying away when he was far enough from them.

"Hold still, damn it," Hayate said when she shrugged his hands away.

"And what they hell was your problem, throwing that stuff at me?" she yelled, pushing him back further and getting to her feet, wincing when her ankle twisted a little. Idiots! She wasn't any good if the practice sessions killed her!

"Why are you yelling at me? You're the one who told me to throw everything I had at you! And besides, if my leafe turns on you, it's going to be a lot worse than that little display," he shouted back.

The thought of his leafe being turned made her heart stop for a few seconds. Hayate...no, she couldn't afford to be weak now! Not when it meant his life! Sighing, she looked at her shoes. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Huh?" He sounded ready to die from shock.

"I said sorry! Jeez, why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"It's not the apology. You just admitted I was right and you were wrong."

Himeno looked at him from under her lashes, fists clenched and ready to beat him up until...until she saw the little smile and the slight brightening to his eyes. He was teasing her again. Giggling, she shoved him playfully and said, "You're such a jerk, Hayate!"

As he was helping her into the house, he said, "One more time, just for the records."

"Argh! Get away from me, you arrogant jerk!"

* * *

Sasame sat in the chair at the bridal store, trying to look interested in the dresses Takako was trying on. It's not that he wasn't, under normal circumstances he would have been thrilled but...He couldn't do this! Why did he say he could do this? Such a stupid thing to say, to promise...

Takako came out of the fitting room, smiling brightly. She twirled in front of him, the dress fanning out around her. "So, what do you think of this one?"

Words couldn't describe how incredible she looked. Sasame couldn't make his voice work. This was the one. This was the dress he wanted her to wear. It was perfect on her, made her look like Cinderella at the ball. If only that were true. "It's...this is the one, Takako. You look..." he forced a smile and shrugged, hoping she understood him.

She did, laughing and coming over to kiss him quickly. As always with her kiss, it was like a bolt of lightnening had just struck him. When she drew back, she traced a finger down his cheek lightly, the look in her eyes something he'd usually see in the bedroom. "Are you sure you want a small wedding?"

"Yes. This is our day and I want it to remain that way." And I don't want the others to see what I'm going to do.

"But, I think Himeno at least-,"

"What if something happens and she has to pret?"

Takako nodded and let out a little breath. "Okay, lover, you win. So, this one?"

"Without a doubt," he murmured, waiting until she was in the fitting room with the seamstress before covering his eyes with one hand and letting the tears fall slowly. He had no choice. It was unfair of them to ask, but murder if he refused. And he couldn't be happy with her if the deaths of everyone were on his conscience. Goh had paid the price and bought them a little more time. He couldn't bear to watch the little ones suffer for his selfishness.

By the time Takako was dressed in her normal clothes again, the smiling mask was back on his face and they left with the perfect  
wedding dress.

* * *

"Damn it, Mannen, I'm TRYING to work," Kei snapped. Some smart ass had switched his coffee for decaf. And the last person to go shopping was Takako...It would be just like her to to that to him. Another paper airplane hit him in the head. Snickers came from the other side of the counter. "I swear to God, you three, if you don't stop it you'll be doing dishes for the next three months!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna make us?" Hajime taunted.

Kei wheeled around in his chair. This was why he hated to be the one watching the little ones. He didn't like kids as it was, but when they were annoying and bored he hated them with a burning passion. "Don't push that button, Hajime. Go find something else to do!" He turned back to his laptop, scowling at a bit of code. If he moved that there and...

Another airplane. "DAMN IT ALL!" The three of them ran screaming into the backyard as he jumped to his feet, tipping the chair over.

"Run away! Run faster! CRAP, HE'S GONNA CATCH US! HIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Hajime shouted. Himeno, Hayate and Feryn were in the backyard doing more training. Kei thought she needed a break. Four days of almost nonstop preting was beginning to show on her. She looked completely wiped and often fell asleep on the couch. They would wake her up when it was time to go home and one of them always walked with her. Since it was a Friday, she was probably spending the night so she could practice longer. Well, let the little brats bother them for a change!

"HELP! HIMENO, HAYATE! KEI'S GONNA KILL US!"

Kei sped up, chasing them further into the training zone. He skidded to a halt when Mannen turned with a fierce glare and laid a hand to the ground. "Mannen, NO!"

The ice shot toward him in a streak along the grass, making it a slick path for him to fall on. And Kei did fall, on purpose when that ice sheet decided to take a twist and build upward into a sharp spike lunging for his chest. "Goddamn it! Mannen, you CANNOT use your leafe!"

It was too late, though, the ice was already out of control. Kei let out a particularly nasty curse and rolled out of the way of the stabbing spears plunging for him.

Mannen was still standing perfectly still, watching in horror as his precious ice tried to kill Kei.

"MANNEN!" Kei looked up in time to see Himeno bowl the younger knight over and out of the way from an ice spear.

"Don't worry, Mannen, I'll help you," Hajime declared. There was a huge gust of wind that knocked Hajime right off his feet.

"Don't use your leafe," Hayate ordered, flying up into the air and out of the way of another ice bolt.

"Kei, see if you can melt some of this," Himeno shouted. The air around her began to rumble a bit and then exploded into a burst of thunder with lightening lacing through it to break apart a pillar of ice.

Kei stayed where he was. He was...shit, he was scared! What if it was his turn next? What if his leafe turned on him if he used it?

"KEI!"

He glanced up at where Hayate hovered above him and shook his head.

Hayate glared at him. "I can't force you, Kei, but what good are you if you won't help?"

"What?" Himeno shouted, dodging ice darts and letting off another peal of lightening as she slammed shoulder first into the ground.

Hayate called up enough solid air to smash three more spears. "He isn't going to be fighting."

"Kei, we can't do this without you," Himeno shouted to him. "Please, we need the Knight of Light!"

Kei took a deep breath and let it out. He had to do this. For Himeno and for himself, he had to do this. His was the only other power besides Goh's that could work against Mannen's at all effectively. He called up his leafe and began to channel it into shape when he felt it happen. It was like snapping a rubber band against someone's neck, the sudden shock of it pulling tight and then releasing itself painfully. The leafe inside him just exploded everywhere in a blinding flash. All he could hear were screams and shouts and...wait, no the screaming was him because he couldn't see. He couldn't see anything but that brilliance in his eyes, stunning him. And as he fell and it finally went dark, he heard Himeno screaming his name and then...nothing.


	9. Dim The Lights

CHAPTER 9: Dim The Lights

Himeno paced back and forth outside the door to Kei's room, hugging herself as the angry shouts coming from within sifted under the door for everyone to hear clearly. Sasame had shown up and together they had all stopped the ice. Mannen was yelled at by Hayate, and Shin and Hajime finally understood that for now using leafe was out.

Then, there was Kei. He had passed out after the flash of light that had momentarily blinded everyone and, when they could finally see again, he was laying face down and unmoving. Once it was established he was alive, Himeno and Feryn unpreted and Feryn helped carry him inside and to his room. That was when he woke up and discovered the thing that had started all the shouting. His own leafe had blinded him.

"I'm completely worthless now! And it's all because that little brat-,"

"Kei, think about what you're saying! Mannen is right outside and can hear you," Sasame said sharply.

"GOOD! I want him to know this was all his fault! And who the hell let HER in here anyway?"

"Oh, don't lash out at me because you can't control your leafe," Takako replied cruelly.

"Takako, please, this isn't the time-," Sasame interjected.

"Well, he shouldn't be blaming me for his shortcomings!"

"You bitch!"

There was a scuffling noise and then Hayate cut in. "STOP IT! All of you, just stop! Shouting and blaming everyone isn't helping the situation. Kei, you need to rest. We'll see if your condition has changed by the morning. None of the others were permanently damaged by the attacks, we can only assume yours will pass, too. So, until we know for certain, just calm down."

Himeno looked over at where Mannen sat on the floor, hugging his knees and sniffling, tears falling down his cheeks. She knelt next to him and put her arms around him. He shoved her away, wiping the tears with an angry fist. "Hey, don't listen to Kei. He's just mad," she said.

"Yeah, but he's right," Mannen said bitterly. "I made him use his leafe. He's blind cuz of me!"

"Shh, don't say that! It wasn't your fault. Look, we don't know what's going on, but we're gonna get through this together, okay? I won't let you guys get hurt." The minute she said that, she thought of Goh. She'd done worse than let him get hurt. He had died for them.

"And Goh, too. I was the reason he...he..." Mannen started crying harder and Himeno held him tighter, wishing she could somehow make him fell better.

"I do not understand what is happening fully," Feryn said softly, leaning against the wall Mannen was pressed against. "But from what I have gathered from Himeno and Hayate, this Goh would have done what he did regardless of the reason. He was, how do you say, one kick-ass guy?"

Mannen managed a weak smile at the French knight and his poor grasp on slang. Himeno looked at him in surprise. This was the FIRST time he had bothered to be nice to anyone! She smiled thankfully at him and he answered it back. Hmm, maybe he was coming around to them. Or maybe he was just being nice because he was trying to 'woo' her.

The door opened and Hajime and Shin jumped up from the other side of Mannen and went to Hayate with wide eyes. "Is he really blind?" Hajime asked.

"I heard that," Kei snapped.

Takako quickly shut the door after herself and picked Shin up when he reached for her.

"For now, yes. We'll know more in the morning," Hayate said, ruffling up Hajime's hair. Hajime grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, grinning. "You three, do not, under any circumstances, use your leafe until I say otherwise."

"And when will that be?" Takako asked, eyes narrowed. "When are you going to figure out what's going on?"

Hayate didn't answer her. "Mannen?"

Mannen looked up, eyes afraid.

"Until Kei gets better, I'm counting on you to watch out for Hajime and Shin. You need to be responsible for them and keep them safe, okay?"

Mannen nodded. Himeno gave him an extra squeeze which he complained about before she got to her feet, smiling at him. "Okay, I'm gonna make dinner now! Just you all sit back and relax and I'll-UGH!" Hayate managed to grab her before she could get to the kitchen.

"Uh, actually...we...about dinner..." He looked over to Sasame for help. The last time Himeno had cooked, everyone had been sick for a week.

"GOD, NO! Don't let her cook anything for me," Kei begged from his room.

"HEY! I'm a very good cook, I'll have you know," Himeno shouted back.

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

Hayate had to make a quick grab for her again as she lunged for the door.

"Actually, maybe we should just order for pizza," Sasame said quietly, a faint smile on his face. "We're all very tired as it is. That way no one has to be strained with the preparation or the clean up."

Himeno stopped struggling and sighed, slumping back in Hayate's arms. "Oh, alright! Pizza does sound better anyway."

Only Sasame heard Takako's muttered, "Thank God," as they headed for the kitchen to start the debate over what kind of pizza to get.

* * *

Himeno woke up early the next morning. As in almost three in the morning early. She blinked and looked around the darkened living room. Wait, why wasn't the tv on? She found the remote under her pillow and turned it on, squinting in the sudden glare.

"Ugh...turn it off," someone's muffled voice said next to her.

Himeno grabbed her pillow and started beating whoever the hell was sleeping on the pull-out with her.

"Ow-hey... Ow...God...stop it!" The person grabbed the pillow from her and threw it over the other side of the couch. Piercing blue eyes glared at her in the tv light.

"H-Hayate? What the hell are you doing HERE?" Not that she really minded...wait, what was she THINKING?

He punched his pillow a couple times and muttered, "Fell asleep. Wanna fall asleep again."

"Like hell! Not in MY bed!"

Groaning, he shoved his head under his pillow.

Himeno gave the pillow a dirty look before she flopped down on his chest, making sure her elbow caught him.

"For the love of- get off me!" He choked out, rolling over and trying to beat her with his pillow.

"This is my bed and I'll sleep where everI want to. And just so you know, I kick in my sleep. And drool. Oh, and I like to bite my pillow."

"You what?"

"You heard me!" She bit his arm, not very hard but enough to get him to draw back.

"You freak!"

"Says the pervert trying to sleep with me!"

"I fell asleep watching tv! YOU asked if I wanted to watch tv! And then YOU fell asleep! Which made me want to sleep, too! It's not like I planned on sleeping with you or anything!"

Ouch! That stung a bit. He didn't find her at all...wait, this was Hayate, the head case to end all head cases! "Yeah, well, if you were so tired, why didn't you go back to your own bed, huh?" she fired back.

He didn't answer. She glanced up from where her head was laying on his stomach. THE JERK! His eyes were closed! "What are you doing?"

"Trying to ignore you and go back to the good dream I was having," he said irritably, flipping over onto his stomach and almost squishing her in the process.

"Hey, watch it! Are you trying to smother me?" she complained.

"Hmm...you'd be quiet then."

Himeno growled and yanked the pillow out from under his head, curling up on her side and hugging it with both her arms and legs. No way was he getting it back!

"Hey, give me back my pillow," Hayate demanded, reaching around and trying to grab it from her.

Himeno hugged it tighter. "Nope! You threw mine clear across the living room. I'm keeping this one!"

"You were beating me with it! Did you honestly expect me to just sit there while you hit me with a pillow?"

"Aww, big, tough Leafe Knight hurt by a widdle pillow?" she mocked. She yelped when he pretty much slammed his head down on her side. "OW, OW, OW!"

"Give me the pillow back," he demanded again. He shifted around until he seemed to find a comfortable spot squishing her kidneys.

Himeno tried to move away, but everytime she did, he moved with her, making sure to find the most uncomfortable spot for his head. "Damn it! I'm not your pillow, stupid!"

"You took mine so I'm using you as one. Can't say as it's comfy though. You're nothing but ribs."

"WHAT!" She rolled over to face him and then yelped when his head fell on her chest. "PERVERT!"

Hayate quickly got off her, eyes wide in shock. "I didn't...you were the one...I'M the pervert!"

Himeno gave him a big innocent smile and hugged the pillow to herself. "Oo, so soft! And comfy, too. A shame you don't have a pillow, Hayate. Oh, wait, that's because you chucked it across the room!"

He made a grab for the pillow, spilling her back on the bed and trying to grab her wrist as she kept scooching it out of his grasp. Himeno started giggling, and it escalated into laughter and from there to laughing so hard she could barely breath. This was so stupid! Fighting over a pillow big enough for them to share? But, at the same time, it was so hysterical, and the thought of the whole fight made her laugh even harder until Hayate managed to grab the pillow for her. By that time, he was pretty much sprawled out on top of her.

Himeno froze when she realized she was staring straight into his eyes, those wonderfully blue eyes that seemed to make her freeze like a deer in headlights. Her breath was a little short...was it from laughing so hard, or because he was so close his hair fell around them like a curtain of darkness? Her heart stopped and then started pounding against her chest when his fingers moved from holding her wrist to holding her hand, fingers twining.

"Himeno," he whispered, lips moving toward hers. It was as if everything stood still, his lips almost touching hers, eyes drifting close. Himeno closed her eyes, leaning up toward his mouth. Just about there...

There was a crash from the kitchen and Kei's shout of, "DAMN IT! Can SOMEONE help me make some coffee?"

Himeno opened her eyes when Hayate made a frustrated sound. Okay, so she couldn't be mad at Kei, but at least it was him and not someone who didn't need help. She watched Hayate disappear into the kitchen, heard his voice talking to Kei, who was still really pissed off. Letting out her own frustrated little sigh, she hugged the pillow to herself and rolled over to go back to bed. It was really difficult when she could smell his shampoo on the pillow and it made her think of him. Stupid Hayate! Stupid her for thinking he might have feelings for her...but then, why did it always seem he was trying to kiss her? Grrr, all these random, conflicting thoughts! She was just being silly. Or was she? He DID ask her on a date, after all. But...never mind! Himeno sighed again and lay back, falling asleep with blue eyes dancing in her head.

* * *

Sasame woke when he heard the first noise from the living room, but ignored it. Just those two fighting (flirting) with each other again. Takako mumbled something and held his arm more securely against her chest. He smiled when he noticed she was wearing the funny duck pajamas she'd insisted on getting. All the little ducks on it had halos over their heads. Sasame hugged her to him, kissing the back of her neck gently. He loved her, he loved her so much...

Then why are you doing this? A little voice asked him.

Because, because I have to, he thought back.

You don't. The wedding is in three days. You could just marry her and run away. You wouldn't have to see them die then.

But I would still know. I would know they were dead, killed by their own leafe.

Takako stirred a little and turned over, opening her eyes slowly and smiling when she saw he was awake. "They're awfully loud, aren't they?" she murmured, lips brushing his lightly before going to his jaw and then further down his neck. God, the feel of her against him...

"PERVERT!"

Takako laughed against his neck, and he smiled, kissing her cheek and then her shoulder. "I really don't understand them," he said, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"They're both masochists, I swear it."

That got him to laugh. He couldn't do this.

He HAD to.

Sasame lay back when she pushed him over, sitting up on top of him. That look...how could he refuse that look in her eyes? She bent low and kissed him, nothing gentle about it now. And as usual, the lightening seemed to hit him and he couldn't think of anything but her and how much he loved her. He didn't want to hurt her...

But he would. There was no way out of it now. If he didn't, the other knights would, and they would be far more cruel about it than he would.

Later, they lay together, Takako asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Sasame trailed his fingers down her arm and then back up, across her face lightly. He wanted to remember her exactly as she was. THIS was Takako, not the Princess of Disaster. Not what he was going to make her into again. He was going to...going to... And then the tears came back, silent and unheard by anyone in the whole house.

* * *

Himeno grabbed a bowl and the Luck Charms from the cupboard and poured herself as much as she could fit in there before dousing it with Kei's chocolate flavored creamer he used for espresso drinks. She could hear him and Hayate in the hallway, Hayate acting as a guide to get him to the living room.

"OW! Hayate, you need to tell me there's a corner," Kei snarled.

"That wasn't a corner, that was the coat rack," Hayate answered.

"Whatever, it still hurt."

Himeno sighed and decided she wasn't as hungry as she thought. Poor Kei...It wasn't fair! All she wanted was for him to get better.

The door to the kitchen opened and Feryn came in, grinning broadly at her. "Ah, _ma petite fleur!_ You look lovely today."

"Bite me," she muttered.

"_Pardon moi?_"

"Thank you."

He took a seat next to her, coffee in one hand and an apple in the other. "I will be frank. I would like to take you for dinner. It is a, how do you say, date?"

Himeno choked on her Lucky Charms, chunks of cereal and milk flying across the table. "What? You can't be serious!"

"_Oui_, very serious."

"But why? You don't even like me!"

He blinked and sat back in surprise. "Whoever said that? I like you very much."

"That's crap! You like me because I can become the White Pretear, that's all you care about," she said, digging into her cereal with so much zeal she hoped he'd let it drop.

Feryn laid his hand over hers, bringing it to his lips. "As I have said, I like a female with fire."

Himeno pulled her hand away. "EW! Sorry, not interested!"

He stared at her for a second before he sighed. "Ah, how very rude of me! You are with Hayate?"

Again, she choked on her Lucky Charms. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Then you are not?"

She debated lying to him, just to get him to go away. Sighing, she dropped her spoon. "No, I'm not," she muttered.

Feryn's smile returned and he kissed her cheek. "_Bon!_ I will see you tomorrow at six. And I promise you will not regret it!"

She already was.

* * *

Hayate was trying very hard not to glare at Feryn as he perfumed himself and pranced around, gloating about his date. Images of pushing his face into the food processor were mildly relieving. More so were the ones of him beating that arrogant face in.

"Do you think she will like red or white roses better, Hayate?" Feryn asked.

"How should I know?" he muttered, slamming the fridge door shut. Kei's eyebrows went up at the sound but he didn't say a word.

"Maybe I shall bring her both. _Oui_, both will be nice. I hope she is wearing one of those cute little skirts she wears to school. Such legs..._Mon Dieu_, how I love a woman's legs!"

Hayate couldn't stand to be in the same room as him any longer. "I'm going out," he called.

"You sound pissed," Kei said. He ignored him.

Hayate went into the backyard and paced back and forth. He heard Feryn leave but he still didn't go inside. He could just hear Kei's little speech about being honest and telling her how he felt already. He had tried, so many times now! And each time, something stopped him.

What if it was too late? What if Himeno actually LIKED Feryn? That thought made him want to vomit. Who could POSSIBLY like that annoying Frenchman?

Himeno could. Himeno could like anyone. Great...he'd blown it. She was falling for Feryn! He sat down on the bench in back, resting his head on his hands. He hadn't even told her...

Stop it! It's not like they're getting married or anything! He could fight this, and he would! No one was taking Himeno from him without more than a few bruises. Hayate decided to wait for Feryn to get back before he went over and told Himeno how he felt. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. When it was almost midnight and they STILL weren't back, he went inside again and tried to go to sleep. Except, he wasn't tired. He needed to beat something up. Or kill something. Or...anything that involved the Knight of Storms and lots of pain!

Hayate went back into the kitchen and poured some water from the faucet. This was ridiculous! What did it matter if Himeno liked Feryn or not? Maybe she didn't like him at all? But then why did she go on a date with him? He had been pretty clear that it was a date. Hadn't he? He finished the water and went into the living room. Kei was still up, listening to the tv.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Just me," Hayate answered, dropping onto the couch next to him. The couch where he'd fallen asleep with Himeno.

"You're still here?" Kei said, disgust and surprise making an interesting expression on his face.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you would have gone out and beaten the shit out of Feryn by now," the Knight of Light replied, fingers feeling the different buttons on the remote. "Hey, is this the one to turn the station?"

Hayate glanced over before glaring at the tv again. "One over to the right."

"Thanks. You know, I sympathize with our enemies now."

"Huh?"

Kei smiled bitterly. "I hate being on the receiving end of one of my attacks. This sucks."

Hayate sighed. "We still don't know for certain if it's permanent."

Kei didn't respond. It was obvious he thought it was.

They sat alone in the living room, Kei flipping through stations, pausing on certain ones to listen for a bit before moving on. "Are you still sitting here, Hayate?" he exclaimed, stopping when CSI popped up.

"Of course I am," he snapped.

Growling angrily, Kei threw the remote down and stood up, one hand still on the couch. "For the love of God, stop moping like a six year old girl with a skinned knee and go after her!"

"But she's-,"

"Just do it already! All this tension and flirting is driving me crazy. Just go right up to her and tell her how you feel right in front of Feryn. Not only will it be good for you, but it'll put that cocky bastard in his place for good! And I want the full story, down to the last twitch of his eye."

"Kei, I can't-,"

"You can. And you will. Or I'm going to make it my mission in life to have Feryn win her heart."

Hayate's hand clenched at that. He didn't actually think Kei would follow through, but the thought alone got him up off the sofa and out the door.


	10. About Bloody Time!

CHAPTER 10: About Bloody Time!

Himeno propped her head on her hand, staring out the window to the little cafe they were sitting in. Jeez, how long could he talk about himself? Four hours and not ONE THING about any subject other than him. He even told her about the night time routine for keeping his hair untangled! It was soooo boring. On and on and on...Now she knew why Kei found him so annoying!

"And that is the reason I do not drink skim milk any longer," he said, finishing yet another boring, pointless anecdote. He glanced at her still unsipper hot chocolate. "Your drink is not to your approval?"

"No, it's not that..." It was more the fact she could see Suki Hana from here, which brought back memories of a MUCH more pleasant date.

"Now I see. It is not that you are with Hayate, but that you wish to be. And you are unsure of how he feels, _oui?_"

"Huh?" Himeno sat up, blinking herself out of her little daydream.

"You wish for Hayate to be your...sweetheart?" Feryn asked, a little knowing smile on his face.

"Oh, um, I guess...I don't really know."

He nodded sagely. "It is more than that. You love him. I am sorry then, that I pressed this evening on you."

Himeno smiled, laying her head on her arms. "That's okay. He probably doesn't care that much about me anyway. Otherwise he would have said something by now, right?"

"_Non_, completely wrong!"

She sat up. "Why?"

Feryn shrugged. "Men are odd, _ma cherie_. We do not express ourselves as readily as a female."

That was dumb! But still..."You're sure about that?"

Rolling his eyes, he indicated himself with a flick of his fingers. "Which of us is the man again? I would know better than you how we operate, _non?_ And Hayate is one of the more complex when it comes to admitting his feelings."

"So, you guys know each other pretty well?"

Feryn sipped his cappuccino delicately, flicking his hair back. "_Oui_, we were raised together."

That wasn't something she would have expected. Hayate seemed to hate Feryn. "You knew him when he was younger?"

"_Oui_. _Ma pere_ killed his. When we were ten."

Himeno's jaw dropped in shock. She'd learned enough French to know what he'd said. "Your dad killed his?"

Feryn nodded and sat back, crossing his leg over the opposite knee. "In a duel. It was not meant to be _a la morte_, but unfortunately, as with many duels, accidents happen. _Ma pere_ struck his with too much leafe and, BOOM, Hayate's _pere_ was dead."

"That's...that's terrible! No wonder he doesn't like you."

The Knight of Storms shrugged. "It was a mistake, no matter what he claims. The Summer Prince declared it so."

"The Summer Prince?"

"Ah, I forget, you have never been to the High Court! It is ruled by one person, elected by all the team _capitaines_. At the time of the accident, it was ruled by the Summer Prince."

"Oh. What about his mom?"

Feryn sighed. "His_ mere_ disappeared. No one knows where she vanished to. She was a human woman, brought into our world."

"So...she just left and didn't come back? Didn't his dad try to find her?"

"But of course! He searched for her until he died."

Himeno lay her head on her arms again. No wonder he was so serious all the time. His mom up and leaves and then his dad gets killed/murdered in a duel. Her heart ached for him.

"It is now eleven thirty, and I must wash my hair before bed," Feryn said, finishing off his cappuccino and standing up.

"Yeah, great," Himeno said, jumping to her feet. FINALLY OVER!

"Himeno?" Yayoi came over, her newest book hugged to her chest. "I thought that was you! Who is your friend?"

"Hi, Yayoi! This is Feryn," she said brightly. Great, a distraction!

"Hi, Feryn," Yayoi said shyly. She couldn't seem to unglue her eyes from the gorgeous knight.

Feryn took her hand and kissed it, giving her a flirty smile. "_Enchante_."

"O-oh! You're French? That's just like the hero in this new book I'm reading called-,"

Feryn gasped and grabbed her book from her. "_Mon Dieu, c'est impossible!_ Is this the new book in the Hearts Afire series?"

Yayoi's eyes lit up. "Yes! Do you know it?"

"And with a gentle brush of fingers against the skin of her neck, she became his in a way unlike any before them," he answered in a rich, dreamy voice.

"That's from the second chapter, fourth paragraph of the second book! You memorized it?" Yayoi's eyes were all starry and wide.

"How could I not? The words..._que belle!_ They spoke to my heart."

"Funny, they spoke more to my stomach," Himeno joked, her laughter trailing off when she realized they were ignoring her.

"Mine, too," Yayoi breathed, taking the seat Himeno had vacated. She and Feryn were staring at each other as if the entire world revolved around them.

"A woman who appreciates the finer art of romance? _Tres bien!_ What is your favorite?"

"There's too many to pick from! I especially love Star's Apart," Yayoi said excitedly.

Feryn clutched his chest dramatically. "Another that is beautiful! You have exquisite taste."

"Um, Feryn, are you ready to go?" Himeno cut in. This could go on for hours more!

"Go ahead. Mademoiselle Yayoi and I are discussing books," he waved her away absently.

Himeno waited for a couple more seconds as they dove in to their romance novels. She looked around Garden Square where Feryn had taken her (she thought briefly about the air hockey with Hayate and smiled) before heading to the fountain in the middle of the square. She couldn't go back without Feryn! It would be too embarassing, and Hayate would think she was more pathetic than ever.

Sighing, she sat on the fountain edge and ran her fingers through the cold water. Hayate...she wished he was here. Such a sad past. She closed her eyes, huggin herself. She wanted to hug HIM! Opening her eyes, she stared into the water. And saw Hayate standing over her shoulder.

"Himeno?"

"YAHHHH!" She jumped and almost fell backward into the pool.

Hayate lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, catching her before she went in. "Relax, it's just me!"

"Yeah, and what are you doing here?" she demanded, jumping to her feet. She was standing on the rim of the fountain, which made her a couple inches taller than him.

"I...I was just taking a walk," he answered haughtily, shoving his hands in his coat pocket. "I saw you sitting here and wanted to say hi. Where's your date?" The last was loaded with sarcasm.

Ooo, was that jealousy peeking through? She shrugged, trying to keep from smiling. "He ditched me."

"That's nice- he did WHAT!"

"Yep. For Yayoi."

"For...you're joking with me."

"Uh-uh," she answered, shaking her head. God, he was shocked! "Apparently he likes a good romance novel, too."

Hayate's eyes widened and a slow smile came to his lips. "He does, does he? Feryn likes reading about other people's quivering hearts and wild passionate affairs?"

Himeno laughed at his slight mockery. "Something like that. Anyway, they're off bonding somewhere."

"I see. Do you...do you want to get some coffee? With me?"

"I just came from the cafe. That's where they're getting all mushy."

"Oh."

Himeno bit her lower lip, suddenly very nervous. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she said, "You know, they've only got the ferris wheel for another week. Wanna go?"

Hayate smiled and nodded. "Okay."

The fountain was in the shape of a long narrow rectangle that almost ran the entire length of the square, the ferris wheel (it wasn't very big) rising at one end and the open air theater at the other. Himeno walked on the edge of the pool, arms to either side for balance and Hayate was a step just behind her. "Feryn was telling me a bit about the High Court," she said, right arm waving a little to keep herself out of the cold water.

"Oh?" he asked, hand on her waist to steady her. He was always there for her, she realized, as that touch made her think of all the times in combat he'd been there. It was nice, knowing she could count on him.

"Yeah. He told me you guys elect a ruler?"

"We elect a ruler out of the possible candidates and they rule until they step down or two-thirds of the leaders vote them out."

"Wow, I never knew it was so complex!"

"It's not really. Watch your footing. It's a little wet there."

"Oh, thanks. Okay, so who's ruling now?"

"The Topaz Prince."

"Prince?"

He quickly grabbed her left hand when she was ready to fall in again. "Yes, prince. The only way he can become king is if he marries the..."

Himeno glanced back over her shoulder when he didn't answer. "The, what?"

"Nothing. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm just trying to understand it. I don't know anything about Leafenia other than you guys have to go back there at least once a week to rejuvenate. So, does this Topaz Prince have a name?"

"Kataru."

"How did he become the Topaz Prince?"

"Water ahead. Kataru took that as his name. He controls the earth, and topaz is a natural earth crystal."

Himeno didn't fully understand, but she didn't press the issue. "Will you ever be nominated?"

"No," he scoffed.

She stopped and turned to look at him. His hand still held hers. "Why not?"

He glanced away at his shoes. "I have my reasons."

Himeno nodded. She pushed a few pieces of hair out of his eyes, smiling a little when they closed and he looked a little confused.

"Himeno..."

She jumped down at the end of the pool and laughed at his surprised face. "Come on, let's get in line already!"

They waited for about fifteen minutes, both of them watching as the ferris wheel circled around and came back down. There was a mother trying to force her two boys on, but they were screaming and holding up the line. Himeno glanced quickly over at Hayate when his hand found hers. She smiled up at him. He really was very nice...when he wanted to be. "So, how's Kei?" She kicked herself mentally for bringing that topic up. Yeah, THAT was one way to set the mood.

Hayate let out a long breath and said, "He's doing fine. Or, rather, as fine as can be expected. He still can't see"

"Oh. Well, he DID douse the place with light. Maybe his body just needs another day to heal up."

"I hope so."

She turned to look at him again. "Are you scared?"

"Of what, the ferris wheel?"

"No, of...of THIS."

"Oh." He didn't elaborate further.

Hugging his arm, she said, "You know, it's okay to be afraid. Just don't let it take over who you are. I was afraid before, when Takako was evil, but now I'm not. I learned that fear's normal, that everyone feels it for some reason or other. It just helps make us stronger."

He was smiling at her, but it wasn't a happy one. "When did you get so smart?"

"Are you implying I'm dumb?"

"I never implied anything."

Himeno scowled and let his arm go, crossing hers over her chest. " I WAS gonna offer to buy your ticket, but now I think I'll just let you get your own."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They were up to buy their tickets. Himeno reached back for her wallet...only to realize Hayate had already bought her ticket for her. "Hey, I never said you could buy my ticket!"

"You're complaining that I did?" he fired back, handing it to her.

She yanked it from his hand and climbed up the platform after him. A basket came down and they took it, the guy working the platform area locking the bar in place across their laps. She actually hated the ferris wheel. It wasn't the height, it was the fact that she kept thinking the baskets would tip over and fall out. The wheel began to turn, lifting them up higher over Garden Square. She swallowed heavily and forced herself to relax. Why did she have to suggest this?

"Are you not speaking to me?" he asked.

"I never said that," she snapped.

"Okay, okay!"

Silence descended between them. She hated the stupid wind kicked up from the ferris wheel for blowing little pieces of his hair in her direction. It was distracting! After a bit, she turned to him and said, "Besides, if I wasn't speaking to you, I wouldn't have gotten on the stupid ferris wheel with you!"

Was he laughing at her. "Fair enough. But you're mad."

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I feel?"

Now he was laughing at her. And try as she might, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Or the giggle leaking out. And then, humiliation to end all humiliations, she snorted.

Hayate cracked up, and she realized it was the very first time she'd EVER heard him laugh like that. She had made him that happy. Still smiling, she snuggled in to him when he put his arm around her shoulders. This felt so...right. Them like this, together. With him, she could forget all the awful stuff happening and pretend for a minute it was just the two of them.

"So, wanna play a game?" she asked.

"What game?"

"Well, see, I don't know much about you still." Other than what Feryn had told her, which she WOULD NOT bring up! "So, I'll ask a question first and then you can go."

"How come you get to go first?" he demanded.

"Because it's my game and I said so!"

Making a frustrated sound, he said, "Fine, go ahead."

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Yellow. Favorite food?"

"Lo Mein. Favorite music?"

She tilted her head back to give him a puzzled look. "You don't wanna know my favorite food?"

"I've seen you eat, Himeno. Anything edible is your favorite food. OUCH!"

She was very glad she had bony elbows. "Jerk! That's not true!"

"Fine," he snapped. "What IS your favorite food?"

Great...now she picked the time to draw a blank! "Um..."

"See, you don't know, do you? Or you can't pick from them all!"

"No, no, shut up!" She elbowed him again, but not as hard.

He tried to move away, which then sent their basket rocking.

"Oh, crap, oh, crap! This is why I hate ferris wheels!"

"It was YOUR idea," Hayate exclaimed, sitting very still to keep it from rocking again.

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd want to go on this thing with me," she shouted back.

He was silent for a little bit. Then, very softly, he said, "You didn't?"

"No! Why would you?"

He didn't answer that. His silence spoke volumes to her. She had been wrong the entire time. He didn't like (love) her. He was just trying to be nice.

Himeno sighed, sitting away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and he almost sounded hurt.

"Nothing, just...nothing."

"Himeno, I-,"

"Just don't, Hayate."

Hayate didn't say another word. He couldn't because, all of a sudden he turned her to face him and...

And kissed her. As in, actually KISSED her! It took her a second to register. His mouth. Pressed to hers. HE WAS FRIGGIN KISSING HER! Himeno pushed him back, shocked. Wow...that was better than she'd thought it would be. Not that she thought it would be a bad thing to kiss him, but...WOW!

He took her pushing him back the wrong way. She knew the instant she felt his body go tight and he pulled his arm away from her shoulders, jaw clenched so hard she swore she heard it cracking. "Sorry, I thought that...sorry," he practically bit out.

Himeno turned herself just enough so that she could grab his face and hold him still and kiss him again. It got better and better, she thought to herself. It was like a _zing_ that shot right down her spine and made her shiver. It took him a second before he relaxed, but when he did, arms around her, it was amazing!

Hayate drew back this time, but only a little, fingers brushing her cheek gently, eyes dropping lower to stare at her lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," he said softly.

"Really? Then why didn't you kiss me earlier?" she asked. She could barely breath right now, her heart not even bothering to speed up, jus turn into a constant pulse.

"There's always been some distraction, some reason why we can't. And I wasn't sure how you would react."

She laughed. "That's stupid! I'm glad you finally did do it, though."

He smiled, hand cupping her cheek as he brushed his lips across hers again. There was nothing at all shy about this kiss. Himeno moved her shoulder a bit so that she fit into the curve of his arm, hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding as hard as hers. It dawned on her then that she finally had the answer to her question; Hayate at least really liked her. That thought made her smile against his mouth and sit back again.

"What?" he asked, a tiny smile tugging at his cheeks.

"Do you like me, Hayate?"

He blinked and then shoved her. "What kind of stupid question is that? I wouldn't kiss someone I didn't like, Tulip-head!"

Himeno glared and shoved him back. "Stop calling me that! And how was I supposed to know? You could just be trying to get in my pants!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, you could be!"

"Now who's the pervert?"

"Are you seriously calling me-mmph!" Hayate shut her up with another kiss. He kissed her until all angry words left and she was pretty much blind to anything around her except for him. His hair was incredibly soft, softer than she would have thought. She couldn't seem to keep her hands out of it.

He drew back, a wicked little smile on his face. "I finally found a way to keep you quiet. Wish I'd thought of it earlier."

"YOU JERK!" This time when she shoved him, he caught her and pulled her in against him. The basket swung out again and Himeno moaned shakily. "I really hate this!"

"It's over now, chicken."

"You're really asking for it now! When this thing stops, start running!"

He laughed and said, "I already beat you once in a race. I can do it again!"

"You cheated, just like with the air hockey," she exploded.

Hayate shrugged. "What you call cheating, I call using my natural talents."

"NATURAL TALENTS! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT!"

"Hey, get off or pay to go on again," the attendant said gruffly.

Without realizing it, they had been stopped for a while and were sitting there arguing. The people above them were glaring angrily. They quickly got off and walked off through the garden area. Hayate caught her hand again and just like that, the argument was over. Neither of them said a word, simply walked together in peace.

The sky was just beginning to turn pink when they went back to the safe house. Before going in, Hayate stopped her, fingertips brushing her cheek. "Himeno, there was still one more thing I wanted to do," he said.

More? There was more? This was better than her birthday and Christmas combined! "Okay," she said around the lump in her throat.

"Himeno, I-,"

He didn't finish his sentence because they were interupted by the door opening.

Himeno gaped, jaw dropped. "Yayoi?"

Yayoi looked up, eyes wide when she realized she'd almost walked right into them. And was she BLUSHING! Her glasses were a little askew and her hair mussed up. So were her clothes for that matter. Oh, no..."H-Himeno! I didn't know...I have to go!" She ran down the walkway and disappeared around the hedges in the yard.

Both Himeno and Hayate stared after her for the longest time. Finally, Hayate said, "You weren't kidding about them bonding, were you?"

"Uh-uh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What, you thought I'd leave this for the very end? HA! Only one more chapter after this and an epiloque, my pretties! And then...Bob (my writing muse who has pretty much chained me to my computer to get these chapters out fast enough) wants me to start the sequel...and here's a little hint: You get to see a LOT more of Leafenia (or, rather, MY version of it) and a surprising new enemy...stay tuned!

I'm really tired now, and my Saiyuki following is beginning to suffer from all this lovey-doviness that is Pretear. The last 2 fics I put out for that were sooo warm and fuzzy...not that it's a bad thing, but Bob REALLY needs to go back into dark mode soon or I'm gonna alienate a few people. Okay, expect the very last official chapter by tomorrow, and the epilogue tomorrow evening OR the following day! And again, thank you so much for all the reviews and emails and all other forms of communications. As well as thank you for reading even if you didn't do any of the following. I just checked my stats...over 300 people have read this! WOW! Thank you, that's a wonderful honor!


	11. What's The Worst That I Could Say?

CHAPTER 10: What's The Worst That I Could Say?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sigh, well, this is it, my lovelies! The last chapter. I want to say, thanks again for sticking with me and my never ending suspense of what the hell is going on and what the hell is going to happen. I have to admit, I'm a little teary eyed right now. This has been a pretty intense labor of love for me...not to mention this chapter is pretty friggin sad. Anyway, enjoy it and again thank you for the reviews, the emails, and just simply reading it!

* * *

Kei's eyesight was a little better. Everything was very blurry and greyish, but he could make out shapes and made it around the house with a little help. This help came in the surprising form of Feryn, who was quick to assist him around corners, furniture and people. But that still left him useless in a fight. And very bitter because of it. Mannen, Hajime and Shin avoided him as much as possible, especially in the morning before his coffee.

The entire house was tense because of this, no one speaking much. Mannen did a good job of keeping Hajime and Shin in line, quick to shout at them for even talking about using their leafe. Himeno trained harder than ever with Feryn, gritting her teeth and ignoring the sharply yelled French (she'd learned that _retarde_ was the same in English as it was in French, and had decked him out for calling her it one day.) until she could draw on his leafe almost as easily as the other knights. And he kept pestering her about Yayoi at THE MOST inopportune times! Such as when Hayate and Sasame were both training with them. She'd not only gotten blasted by a sudden burst of sound, but then a wind lash came from her other side and she ended up sandwiched between the two. She'd unpreted, relearning how to breath with Hayate at her back, trying to get her to take deep, slow breaths. Then she shouted at Feryn for being such a perverted idiot. She stopped yelling when she saw Feryn had been hurt, having shielded her from both attacks at once. Himeno begrudgingly thanked him, after Hayate made it a point to do so himself. It did little to make the French knight's mood improve. Until Himeno called Yayoi to come over for dinner. THAT had gotten him to positively glow!

And she noticed something was wrong with Sasame. He looked exhausted, wasn't listening if someone was talking to him for more than three sentences. It couldn't all be from training, since he was busy with his radio show and something else, something he was keeping secret. And he flinched any time Takako touched him or kissed him. It wasn't very noticeable, and Takako seemed oblivious to it, but Himeno had seen it once and was confused by it. Himeno sighed and then hissed when Hayate rubbed a cut with antiseptic.

He glanced up at her before going back to what he was doing. People at school were noticing that she was sporting a few more bruises than usual, but she ignored the stares. She could ignore the pain, too. She had to be stronger! If whatever it was spread to the last knights...Hayate...It scared her to think of him in Kei's state. Or to do what Goh did. She couldn't let that happen to another knight, not while she could stop it!

"Maybe we should take a break," Hayate suggested softly, carefully putting a bandaid over the little cut on her knee.

"No, I'm alright," she said, forcing a smile.

"Himeno-,"

"Really, it's alright, Hayate! Just a few minor scrapes." She gaped at him when his hand brushed her cheek, thumb wiping away a smudge of dirt.

"I want you to take a break. You need to rest," he said softly. He looked so...so worried about her.

"Hayate..." She covered his hand with her own, closing her eyes. He really was so nice...when he wasn't stealing her damn pillow!

"Listen, if...if my leafe turns and you can't control it, there is one way you can save-,"

"NO!" She opened her eyes and felt the tears stinging close to falling. She knew what he was telling her. He was telling her to kill him if she couldn't control his leafe.

Hayate blinked and looked away, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Himeno, if it means knowing everyone is safe, I'm begging you not to hesitate. The leafe of wind will only last as long as I do. Promise me. Please, promise me you'll protect yourself."

Himeno broke down into tears and hugged him close. "I'm not making such a stupid promise! I WILL NOT be beaten by this, and neither will you!"

He hesitated and then his arms were around her and he was rubbing her back. "It was foolish of me to ask you that. I'm sorry."

"You're such an asshole!"

She felt him smile against her shoulder. "Whatever you say, Tulip-head."

* * *

Sasame opened the liquor cabinet lock, pulling out from the back a bottle of sake Kei kept stored there. His nerves were shot from having to keep up the facade that all was well. His hands shook so badly it took him four tries before he could get the bottle open for a healthy swig. He had to do this. The note was all written, explaining everything. She had to know, no matter what the others said. He tipped the bottle back again, throat warming with the strong alcohol.

Yes, it was almost time. Takako would be getting ready at the church. They had already made the arrangements. How could he do this to her? He had no choice. It had been made very clear; you do it or we will. And that wasn't fair to Takako. Another gulp, and he was ready. He left the house and flew over to Himeno's. He knew she always kept the balcony doors unlocked so she could sneak in after very long practice sessions. He snuck into her room and found the little diary she kept hidden in a secret compartment in her desk. She'd told him about it one day, and now that information would come in handy. Sasame pulled the note from his pocket and tucked it somewhere in the middle, where she hadn't written yet. She would find it eventually. He didn't want her reading it right away, but it wasn't fair that Takako be sealed away without her knowing the truth behind it. He left just as quietly as he'd come in, opening a gateway into Leafenia.

* * *

Himeno frowned, hands on her hips. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Hayate answered. "I just want to show you something. Something I think you'll like very much."

"It better not be your bedroom!"

"You know, you really are the pervert here," he sighed.

"Hey, Feryn says all guys-,"

"There's your mistake right there, taking advice from Feryn. Now, are you going to close your eyes or not?"

Himeno still didn't trust him but...she closed her eyes and waited, expecting a whipped cream pie to be shoved in her face or something equally stupid. Instead, he took her hand and said, "Whatever you do don't let go of my hand."

* * *

Sasame drank the rest of the sake, his eyes sore from crying. He stared at the blackened tree with it's open hole and threw the sake bottle at it. The only thing worse than battle was waiting on the brink of one. One that he was going to start. He'd left his watch at the safe house. He didn't want to know the time. Shuddering, he reached up and removed his ear cuff, dropping it to the ground. This day, he was not a Leafe Knight. This day was the start of his death. Takako...he sank to his knees, fists clenched. Then, he screamed with everything he had, everything he would never be. All the dreams and hopes of his future, of his love, dying in that sound. And afterward, he lay where he was, a little more than half drunk and already dead inside for the terrible thing he was going to do. God, forgive him, for he knew Takako never would.

* * *

Takako waited. And waited. And waited. The priest was glancing from her to the nun serving as their only witness. He cleared his throat. And still she waited. Where was he? Sasame wouldn't forget today. He NEVER forgot anything. Then where was he? Panic began to fill her. He wouldn't...no, he would never...

"Miss, are you certain the groom knows he's getting married today?" the priest asked.

"Yes, we talked about it last night. He's just late," she said softly, sitting in the front pue. Eight hours late, her subconscious thought. He was supposed to be here at nine in the morning. It was now five at night. Where the hell was he?

The priest checked his watch for the millionth time. If he did it again, she was going to kill him. "Look, I have to get going. If you find him, give me a call and we can try this again tomorrow. I'm sorry." He and the nun left her alone in the church.

Alone, alone, alone. She was alone. No, she wasn't. Sasame? Sasame, where are you? Why did you leave me alone, alone on our wedding day? You wouldn't abandon me, would you? Would you? WOULD YOU!

Takako stood up, the bouquet of roses falling from her hands. She was alone. Alone again. NO! Sasame...she had to find him. Maybe the leafe...maybe he HAD forgotten. There were so many possible reasons. She left the church and used the senses she had as a Pretear to locate the other knights. Sasame was...

He was in Leafenia.

Thunder ripped through the sky, the heavy clouds blotting out the moon's light. And as she ran back to the safe house to have someone take her into Leafenia, the rain came pouring down, soaking her in a matter of seconds. She got to the house and noticed a shimmer of light in the backyard. Someone had left a gateway open! She didn't need their help now! Takako ran into the backyard and through the gateway, remembering to think of Sasame as she did. The gateway would take her wherever in Leafenia she needed to go if she thought of it. Sasame...

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes."

Himeno opened her eyes and looked around in awe, spinning in full circle to see it better. They were on a huge stone peak in the middle of nowhere. The only way they had gotten to the top was from flying. Below, she could see the dark cluster of trees in the twilight, looking like wavy black velvet. And, when she looked up..."Oh, WOW!" It was like they were floating in nothing but the sky filled with stars and...two moons? "Um, Hayate, where are we?"

"Leafenia," he answered. He was suddenly right behind her, standing close to her back, arms wrapping around her shoulders and holding her to him.

Himeno tilted her head back and looked at him as he stared at the sky. "What is this place?"

"Just a spot," he answered. "A spot where no one can interupt us, like they always do."

Himeno turned to face him. God, this was it! He was FINALLY going to tell her!

"Himeno, I have something to tell you, and I'm going to do it now before anything else happens."

She swallowed heavily as his hands dropped down her arms, going around her waist. She was lost in the blue of his eyes, falling, falling...no, wait, HE was leaning toward her, she wasn't falling. "Okay," she whispered, barely able to speak from the tightness of her throat.

"The fact is, Himeno that I...that I." He never finished what he was going to say because his eyes closed and...

She finished the movement, breath catching as they kissed, slow and deep. His hands moved up her back, bringing her closer. She stood on tiptoe so his neck wasn't at such an awkward angle, but he hadn't expected that and their teeth clicked. "Ow," she said, laughing.

Hayate smiled and said, "Don't move, okay? Let me do this."

"Okay."

His lips brushed her cheek this time, trailing a little lower, arms holding her up off the ground easily. So much for his theory she'd gained weight! He seemed to be doing a pretty good job of lifting her. "Hey, didn't you have something you wanted to say?" she asked, her mouth close to his ear.

"Yes..."

* * *

Sasame heard her approach. Hayate had left the gateway open and was keeping Himeno preoccupied. The Pretear would sense what was happening and they couldn't risk her stopping it before it was complete.

"Sasame?" she asked hoarsely.

She had been crying, he could hear it in her voice. So had he. He stood up shakily, leaning a hand against a tree for support. "Yes?" he asked, surprised his voice was as calm as it was.

"The wedding...you forgot?" Takako sounded so hopeful.

He swallowed heavily before answering. "No."

Silence. He could feel her desperation as strongly as if it were his own. "You...didn't? Is it the leafe? Is it starting to effect you?

God, he wished it would! He wished his leafe would rise up and kill him now. "No, Takako."

"Then what? Why...what...?" She was crying again.

She came up and took his hand. He jerked it back. "Takako...I can't marry you. I don't love you."

"What?" That one word held so much pain and denial to it. His heart was breaking, he could feel it.

"I only said I did because...because we wanted so badly to stop you from destroying the world."

She let his hand go. "Stop it," she said in a low whisper.

He turned around, face schooled into a perfectly blank mask. "Stop what, speaking the truth? You would rather I marry you and we live a lie together?"

Takako closed her eyes and covered her ears. "STOP IT!"

Sasame grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away roughly. "No, listen to me for a change! It's over! I shouldn't have let it get this far to begin with."

Tear filled green eyes met him and the absolute wild despair creeping in them made him wish he could stop now, go back to the beginning and tell them all to go to hell. "You're lying to me. You have to be. I love you. You have to be lying to me," she cried.

"I'm not." I am.

"Liar. Tell me you love me!"

"I would be a liar if I said I did."

Takako yanked free of him, stepping away with her back turned and arms hugging herself. "LIAR!"

"Goodbye, Takako. I don't wish to see you ever again." He turned and began to walk away, the tears choking him to the point he could hardly breath.

"Sasame? Sasame! SASAME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Himeno pushed Hayate back, sitting up and looking around. Hayate sat up with her, a little breathless.

"What?" he asked. His hands on her waist were distracting.

"I thought I heard something," she said. It sounded like a scream...

HIs lips brushed her cheek and her neck, and all thoughts of a scream were forgotten.

"It was nothing. The forest...that's all."

Himeno smiled and kissed him again, laying back down with him leaning over her, his hair hiding the stars completely from view.

* * *

Sasame waited, hidden in the shadows and crying silently. He had to be sure. He had to be certain it worked...

Takako fell to her knees, wailing in misery. His heart broke further and further with each heart-rending sob.

"Sasame, why? WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed wordlessly, much as he had earlier.

And the shadows came to envelope her. The white wedding dress turned black and her hair moved in a breeze of her own making. "Sasame, are you happy now? Are you proud of what you've done? ARE YOU HAPPY, SASAME!"

No, God, no, he wasn't. He could feel those shadows pulling at his leafe. She wasn't strong yet. But she was getting there. He came out of the shadows again, drawing on his leafe. It had taken three knights to seal her away last time. Three knights had given their lives. He was one, he wondered who the other two would be. He let it out, slamming everything he had into her, sending her screaming into the hole in the Tree of Fenril, vines lashing out to bind her arms in place.

Takako turned glowing eyes on him, her tears shimmering in the growing violet light surrounding her. "So, lover, you've come to pick a fight?" she hissed. She pulled on the vine binding one wrist and it drew tight then snapped with a loud pop. Sasame fell to his knees, growing weaker and weaker the more his leafe was pulled from him.

* * *

Himeno hissed and shoved him away again, clutching her stomach.

"What is it? Did I touch a bruise?" Hayate asked earnestly. He quickly sat up, eyes worried.

"No...Takako! She's...she's the Princess of Disaster again," Himeno cried, standing up. How did this happen?

Hayate stood with her, straightening his shirt. "Can you sense where?"

She used the second sight and searched the woods. "There! She's at the Tree of Fenril!"

Hayate grabbed her wrist and they flew through the night to that dark spot in Leafenia. And the whole time Himeno's mind was racing with how this was happening again.

When they got there, the shadows were just a bit darker than they normally would have been. Takako...

She was standing by the tree, arms out to either side, head thrown back. The tears ran down her cheeks like glistening violet streaks. She was surrounded in a violet and indigo glow which was drawing the leafe away from the trees. And Sasame...

Sasame was laying face down, nearly completely faded.

"Sasame, no!" Himeno tried to run to him but a rush of power slammed into her, pinning her to a tree. It was so heavy, so thick and cloying! She couldn't shake the darkness off.

"Himeno. Come to witness my return?" Takako asked bitterly.

"Takako, whatever happened, you can't give in! Takako, listen to me!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!"

Hayate's scream of pain made her look over. She could see it now, the leafe, leaving him in thin silvery threads. It was being sucked up by the tree. The pressure on her chest eased and then Takako was thrown into the tree, vines wrapping around her wrists and ankles. The leafe was flowing from both Sasame and Hayate. Sasame was almost gone and Hayate...

"NO! HAYATE!"

Hayate lay on his back, eyes barely open. He was dying right in front of her. She had to DO something...

There was a great crack of lightening and then Feryn was there. He took a glance around, eyes wide when he saw Takako. "_Mon Dieu!_ A Princess? Himeno, we must pret!" He held his hand out for her.

Himeno reached for him but, before her fingers could even touch his, Feryn fell to the ground, screaming as the leafe was pulled from him. Three knights were now dying...Three knight bound it before. The realization of what was going on suddenly slammed into like that surge of power before. The Tree of Fenril was trying to use them to bind Takako again!

"NONONONONONONO! I can't let this happen! I WON'T let this happen! Takako, why did you do this? Why did you go back?" Himeno couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Takako's scream was cut short by shimmering vines closing around her throat, pulling her further into the tree. Her eyes...pure hatred. Himeno knew in that look there was no saving her now. Takako had given herself completely to the darkness. Her knights...they were dying. Feryn...Sasame...Hayate!

"WHOA, look at that! Hold on, we're coming!" Himeno stared in horror as Mannen, Hajime and Shin broke through the trees, trying to get to their aid. No, not them...They couldn't die like this! She had to save them! One by one the younger knights fell prey to the tree sucking their leafe as well. Not them, not them! Please, God, not them, too!

A familiar warm feeling came over her and she looked at her hands. White light seemed to shine through her skin and she felt suddenly very light, as if she could float away. She had to save them. She wasn't going to lose another person that she loved, not if she could stop it. She looked up at the Tree of Fenril and could now _see_ what she had to do. Leafe, it needed leafe. And she could feel it all over her. If it needed leafe to seal the hole, then she'd give it to the cause. Not them. Mannen, Hajime and Shin were all holding each other, on their knees, their leafe flowing from them into tha hole. Feryn and Hayate were nearly transparent. And Sasame...Sasame? She realized then that he had given everything he had to it. Sasame had died.

"No more," she said, but she couldn't be sure if it was outloud or in her head. The white light was pulsing in front of her. She focused it on the Tree and...Black spots ate her vision as the Tree fed off of her, the hole beginning to inch close. Himeno gasped, falling backward onto the ground. The blackness was creeping up more and more, edging out the white.

And the last thing she heard before she passed out was someone calling her name.

* * *

"_Mon Dieu!_ She became the White Pretear without preting! _C'est incredible!_"

"What, you thought Hayate would lie about that?"

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

"I dunno. Hey, tickle her or somethin'!"

"Maybe we should poke her?"

"Or perhaps let a true lover kiss her awake, _non_?"

"Shut up, you abnoxious asshole!"

"Hey, is she awake NOW?"

"Quiet!"

Himeno winced, her hand moving up to touch her throbbing head. Except that it bumped into something. She forced her eyes open and looked directly into worried blue eyes and black hair falling around her. "H-Hayate?" she asked weakly, her voice hoarse.

Hayate's eyes closed, a look of utter relief flooding his features. His hand was stroking her cheek gently, but it was shaking.

"Hey, she's alright," Hajime called, turning back to Kei...Kei?

Kei smiled when she looked at him. "You turned into the White Pretear, and created so much leafe I got my sight back. And I came here after pulling the 'kick me' sign off my back." He turned a glare promising revenge to the younger three knights.

If Kei was healed, then maybe...she looked around for Sasame's familiar soft expression. And found it missing.

"It was too late," Hayate explained softly. Had he been crying? "Sasame's leafe was already being used and absorbed by the Tree of Fenril. He...he won't be coming back like last time."

Himeno stared at him. And stared and stared until the words sunk in and then she cried. She hadn't saved him! All of that, and she still lost one of them! Hayate pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently. Another set of arms surrounded her, and Kei's familiar hair brushed her cheek. Another and another until all of them were huddled together. All of them offering what comfort they could for her. She cried and cried and they all still were there, the younger ones crying with her. They were all trying to let her know they loved her, that they were there for her no matter what. Her sobs quieted slowly until they became nothing and the tears stopped flowing.

Slowly, the others began to move back, Kei and Feryn still holding Hajime and Shin. Himeno hugged Hayate harder, closing her eyes. "Is it finally over?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," he answered, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Good. Can we go home now?"

He kissed the top of her head and stood, lifting her up easily in his arms. "Kei, open a gateway."

Kei nodded and opened a gateway back to the safe house.

Once there, Kei and Feryn ushered the younger three to their beds. Himeno lay her head on Hayate's shoulder, closing her eyes. He carried her through the house, down the hallway with all the bedrooms. She was so tired... He shifted her a little to open a door and then she opened her eyes when he laid her down on a bed.

"Hayate?" she asked. This wasn't the guest room. There was a white rug on the floor and jersey sheets on the bed. Then, she saw a familiar black leather jacket draped over the chair at the computer desk and realized it was Hayate's room.

Hayate lay down next to her, wrapping her in against his body. "Shh, just sleep. I've got you." It felt so good and safe with him holding her, rubbing her back gently, stroking her hair. She decided then that she didn't need to hear it, she knew just from the way he was acting. Hayate really did love her. And that love was enough to fill the void in her heart, and fill it up completely. All the people hurt and lost...Sasame, Goh, her mother. She would always miss them, but she couldn't let that hurt her newly realized love for the Knight of Wind.

Himeno's eyes drifted close and she did as he asked for a change without arguing and fell asleep, dreaming of Sasame. Sasame laying there, fading before her eyes. Sasame...

She woke up later, gasping and sitting straight up. That last dream...Himeno looked around the darkened room and it suddenly felt clausterphobically close. Then, Hayate was there and he held her as she sat shaking from the all too real dream, brushing her hair back and whispering softly that he was there and she was safe. She lay back down again, snuggling in against his chest and whispered, "Hey, are you ever gonna tell me this big secret of yours?"

"Oh, that! Yeah. I love you," he answered jokingly.

Himeno smiled and said, "I knew it."


	12. Epilogue In Memory Of

EPILOGUE: In Memory Of...

Himeno smiled when she saw Hayate leaning against the gates to her school. She ran up to him and he bent to kiss her quickly before taking her bag from her. "Why is it this thing gets heavier and heavier every time?" he complained, arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe you're just getting weaker and weaker," she answered. She waved at Yayoi before her friend became too distracted with Feryn, who was also there to meet her. Those two were awful about the public displays of affection. Tonsil hockey did NOT go well over coffee! That was the first and only double date they would ever do!

"Am not! You're just being lazy."

"LAZY! Hey, you don't know how much homework the teachers assign! It's insane!"

"The only thing insane about this is the fact that you're bag is so damn heavy!"

Himeno shrugged his arm off and began to walk away. "You took it from me, just remember that!"

She stopped when she heard a heavy thud. Uh-oh.

Hayate stared at where he'd thrown her bag down. And it had fallen open. And the bricks that were in it had fallen out it. "You filled it...with bricks?" he said tightly.

"Uh, ahahaha! It was just a joke," she said nervously, backing away from him. She screeched when he ran for her. Himeno took off, running as fast as she could.

It wasn't fast enough. Hayate caught her, swinging her up onto his shoulder. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EVER CARRY YOUR STUFF!"

"Help! Lemme down! HEL-OW!" He dropped her right on the sidewalk next to her bag. Fuming, she picked her now much lighter bag up and swung it at him. "You big jerk! What's wrong with you, dropping me like that?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU?" he shouted back. "You're the idiot putting rocks in her backpack!"

"Idiot? IDIOT! Why you...you..." Nothing. For once, she couldn't think of a damn thing!

A slow smile crept over his lips. "Why you, what? Come on, let's hear the brilliant comeback."

Himeno scowled at him. She was pissed, she...she couldn't stay mad at him when he was staring at her like that. A smile forced it's way through and she took his hand when he offered it to her. They walked down the sidewalk for a bit until they came to the florist shop on the corner. He went inside and she waited. Today was the day...

When Hayate came out, he had two small bouquets of roses. "Ready?" he asked, handing her one.

Himeno nodded silently and together they went down a side alley. He looked around and when he was certain the coast was clear, he opened a gateway into Leafenia. They went through and came out on the other side.

Himeno stared at the blackend Tree of Fenril, clutching the roses tightly. Had it really only been a year ago? It seemed so much longer than that! She gave Hayate a reassuring smile when he touched her back, eyes worried. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and went forward. This was the spot...right here. Himeno lay her bouquet down on the spot where Sasame had faded and both she and Hayate stood there for a minute before moving closer to the Tree. Just being this close to it was unnerving. The air was so thick here, and smothering!

Hayate lay the other bouquet at the base of where there was a hole, but now it was closed again, only a thin seam noticeable if you knew where to look. Again, they paused for a moment of silence before he sighed and hugged her. "Let's go, Himeno. I think they know we were here."

Himeno nodded and together they left that silent area, Himeno glancing back briefly before going through the gateway and back to the real world.


End file.
